The Lion of Vale
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: Young, tough and adventurous. Emilia Lionheart yearns to become like a Huntress like her late Father. Although she is small, her roar is bigger. Follow Emilia through her 4 years at Beacon as she discovers her past, her team, love, a mysterious Vigilante in Black and a dark secret that threatens to destroy the kingdoms. But what she finds, may haunt her forever.
1. Chapter 1

_The Lion of Vale_

 _By Kyle Feller_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This is the story idea I had floating around for some time. While some references from my other stories exist in here. Including a main character you may remember. However this will include first timer Emilia Lionheart. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 1_

My father once told me a very important piece of advice that I followed even to this day. No matter how big the world may seem, who may get in my way, or even those who decide to push me around. To fight back and with a roar. To never give up in the face of an adversary and to fight them back. No matter how much it took. And considering my height, size and just the sheer disadvantage I always seem to be at. I think it would be only fair that I fight back, even if it is a little unfair. That's okay right?

Dock District

12:06 a.m.

"Is that all of the dust boys?" The man in the white trench coat asked while twirling his cane around with unease. His name was Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal in the Vale Kingdom, a man with the only known agenda to cause chaos and disorder. Both of which have made all kinds of trouble for the Vale Police Department. Although they haven't done a very good job in catching him, like at all.

"Yes boss, that's all of it!" One of the gentlemen in the black and red suits announced.

"Good job, you all get lollipops!" Roman said sarcastically.

"Really boss?" One of the men asked with genuine curiosity before being bonked on the head with his cane.

"No you idiot! We still have quite a bit of work to do. Moving it all back to the hideout of course! Now move!" He yelled.

"I think not Mr. Torchwick!" A young feminine voice announced with quite the bit of pride.

"What the hell?!" Roman asked as he turned around to see his mysterious guest. There stood a girl with short white hair with a stray blood ruby streak in the front. Amber eyes that reminded him of a certain Faunus he had faced a while ago. She wore a white mask covering the lower half of her face and white sleeveless coat which extended to her knees. Underneath from he could tell, she wore a black vest with jeans and combat boots hastily put together and wore black gloves on her hands. In her right hand, she held a long curved blade in a black scabbard that had a magazine and a trigger near the hilt. All while standing at a measly 4' 11'.

"Ha...HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman just continued to break out in laughter as the young girl looked confused or rather, I did. Yes, the young girl who just confronted a dangerous criminal dressed as a vigilante didn't strike fear into his heart of this man. No, I just made the idiot laugh. I'm sorry, was I doing something wrong in all of this?

"Y-You should be scared Roman!" I announced with slight hesitation as he continued to laugh before taking a breath to compose himself as he put on his signature smirk on his face.

"See that normally would be any case but...you're just so tiny and adorable to take seriously." He said as my eye twitched. Something snapped, something he or anyone should never say.

"What did you just say?" I said trying to clarify his statement.

"I said kid, you are too tiny and adorable to take seriously. Now go home to daddy, I don't want you getting a boo-boo." He said as I drew my blade before pressing a small switch on the side. The scabbard I held in my left hand expanded another blade from the from front of the curve. Essentially making another sword in the process.

"I'll show you who is getting a boo-boo here fruitcake!" I yelled charging as two of the goons aimed pistols at me before I twirled from their initial shots as I aimed the empty scabbard at them and pulled the trigger, knocking the two goons on their feet as I stopped just short of a slightly impressed Roman.

"Impressive shorty, still not enough though." He joked as I screamed in rage before he swung his cane across the blind spot of my skull. Knocking me on my effective ass. It dazed me and I was helpless to whatever came next. God this was stupid, why did I have to come all this way to have my ass kicked? It's just unfair!

Roman aimed the bottom of his cane at me like a rifle as the a cross hair came up with a smile. "Sorry shorty, should of stayed at home." He said as I closed my eyes in fear. It was over. Sorry dad.

I waited for a good couple of seconds before I opened my eyes to see something I couldn't believe. It was a tall man in a black coat and midnight hair in front of me. His left hand gloved and in his right, a long single edged steel blade with a revolver handle. Roman before was only thinking of joking. But now, he had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Y-You! I thought you retired! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled in demands.

"Protecting her, leave Roman. Or else I'll make sure you don't have one of your limbs when I'm done." The man threatened as Roman chuckled nervously.

"No of course. The dock is all yours. We'll leave you be. Sorry to make you break retirement for us. We'll be leaving now. Good night good sir!" He rambled on before he and his goons quickly ran away from the man. He sighed in quiet annoyance before sheathing the long sword in a sheath in his side. My vision fading before me from the blow earlier. He turned around to look down at me as I got a look at his face. A distinctive scar over his right eye and a finely trimmed beard. But it was a face I yearned to meet for quite some time. The one who taught at Beacon Academy.

He quickly pulled out a phone before dialing a number and placing it to his ear. "Ozpin, I arrived to the location of the crime in progress. It was Roman. Yes, that Roman. Don't worry, no one is injured. Correction, a young girl. What do you want me to do with her sir? Yes she has seen my face. But sir! I understand." He finished his call hanging up before leaning down with a distressed look on his face.

"Sorry kiddo, nothing personal." He said before his left fist hit my cheek, knocking me out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you have it. The first chapter of the Lion of Vale. And as a heads up, this is an AU as you can probably tell. Don't worry, more will be here soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

My eyes slowly fluttered as an annoying pain drilled into the back of my head. Rubbing it softly, my vision in front of me quickly began to return. My surroundings were reduced to a small room with a metal table in front of me. Where my left hand was handcuffed to the table. In front of me sat a man with the same face as the one who knocked me out prior. He had a small grin from underneath his beard as he noticed I was awake.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." He said as I tried to reach for his throat but my handcuffs prevented such.

"SLEPT?! You knocked me out asshole! And you aren't police. That girl hair of yours was a dead giveaway." I snarled back as he grit his teeth.

"Says the one who is nearly a foot shorter than me." He joked in response.

"Why you son of a..."

"ENOUGH!" A man yelled from behind my mystery captor. He held a mug with the Beacon Academy in one hand and a cane in the other. With white hair hair and the glasses. I instantly recognized the man.

"You! You're Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Oh my god...THIS IS AMAZING!" I screamed in excitement. "BEST DAY EVER!"

"You do realize how much trouble you are in right?" Ozpin explained as my excitement quickly waned.

"Uhhh, no not really. I was stopping that criminal Roman Torchwick, you know? The one all over the news?" I said.

"By dressing up as a Vigilante rather than let the police do their jobs?" The man in black asked.

"And by the time I called the police, he would of well left the scene. I would have had it handled. Until you knocked me out!" I pointed to the man in black as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"She honestly is clueless." He said.

"SHUT UP ASSHAT!" I yelled.

"Tell me, do you know who this man is...?" Ozpin said.

"Emilia, Emilia Lionheart. Sorry, should of said my name earlier. And no, I don't know who the man is." I introduced and explained.

"Emilia, this is Kyran Rhodes. Better known to the public as..."

"The Black Lightning. The Vigilante Clad in Black. I do now." I said in awe as the name struck me like a blade.

"You seem a bit admired in me. Should I be scared?" Kyran asked me.

"NO! No, its just I have been a big fan of yours for a while. Partly because you made some of my inspiration. Actually, today is the 10 year anniversary of the Black Lightning right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, 10 years since I hung up the moniker. But that doesn't mean that others should take it up. Do you realize how dangerous Roman is? You could have been killed!" He said.

"That wasn't on my mind though!" I pleaded.

"Then what was Emilia?" Ozpin questioned.

"That maybe, just maybe I could bring some justice to the city. Like my father, I want to be a positive influence to others. And if being a Vigilante was part of it, then so be it." I defended myself.

"You want to be a force of good then?" He asked.

"YES! That is exactly what I want!" I excalimed.

"I see. Well as of this upcoming semester, you shall join my Academy with your new team. How does that sound?" He asked as I nearly fainted in the chair.

"AMAZING! Yes please professor! I want to join your academy please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" I cried with pure excitement.

"Until the new semester arrives then, you shall be placed under mentorship of Mr. Rhodes then." He said happily.

"WHAT?!" I demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kyran said.

"You both heard me. You'll be teacher and student for the next 3 months. From there, Emilia, you will learn as much as Kyran can teach you in that time. You will be an eager student and compelling student. If you wish to join my academy, that is my conditions. Can you agree to such Ms. Lionheart?" Ozpin asked before I took a deep breath.

"FINE! I accept, if you need me to be the best student ever. I will be the best student ever. Hell, I'll learn fast enough to kick the Lightning's ass!" I said with pride.

"Excellent, Kyran a moment please if you will." Ozpin said as Kyran got up from his seat and left the room, slamming the door to me.

"Umm, still handcuffed here? No response? Okay, fine, guess I'll sit here until you idiots are done!" I said aloud.

 _Outside_

"Ozpin, you're insane. You do realize what you have done? I have a family to worry about." Kyran said.

"It's the name Lionheart that worries you isn't it?" He asked.

"Yea, no shit. Before the Human/Faunus War, before I was a soldier. There was the Lionheart Conflict. One she clearly doesn't remember. They nearly destroyed all of Remnant. And you want me to take one under my tutelage? Do you understand what this means?" Kyran explained.

"I know Kyran, which is why I am having you train her, and make her the best apprentice you can in the 3 months I have given you." He said.

"And if I can't control her Ozpin? Then what?" Kyran questioned.

"Then let the Gods have Mercy on us all." He said.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better Ozpin." Kyran explained.

"Then get to work, we don't have much time." Ozpin finished.

 _Emilia_

"ANY DAY GUYS!" I yelled as the door opened to the Vigilante in Black. "At least you are back. What do you want?" I asked as he threw a small metal pick on the table. "And this is?" I asked.

"Ozpin has asked me to take you as my apprentice for the next 90 days. So in that case, we'll start today by having you unlock your own handcuffs." He explained.

"But, I don't have any lock pick training, much less know how to use one. I thought you were this bad ass with excellent sword skills?" I asked.

"A Huntsmen has to be versatile in all areas of his craft. Including some of the less exciting things. Now once you unlock those handcuffs then.."

"Done!" I said throwing them at him. He quickly grabbed them mid-air with a look of surprise.

"I thought you said.."

"I said I didn't know how to pick locks. You didn't say I couldn't break them. Those were the rules right?" I asked as he sighed.

"You are going to be one interesting student." He said.

"I intend on it Mr. Lightning." I responded.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 3_

 _3 months later_

 _After that day, I went with the infamous Black Lightning who broke his vow of never being a Vigilante. He trained in the art of combat, hand to hand, proper sword fighting, and a plethora of other skills before I was sent to Beacon. He was by far the toughest instructor I could have known. Even harder than Father. And there were points I even feared for my life. But maybe that was part of his plan to train me. But before I could leave to be a Huntress, I had one more session. One more fight to prove I was a worthy opponent to go to Beacon. Otherwise, I would stay for one more year of training._

The small stone circular courtyard was aback with wind. Thunder and dark clouds rode closer from the distance. Throwing my snowy coat off to the side, I grabbed my gloves out of my left jean pocket and slipped them on my cold bloody hands. Below in the middle of the circular platform was a man in a black coat sitting crossed legged. His long midnight hair was unmistakable. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs as I reached for my blade, drawing the elegant sword from its prison, as it shined in the last of the sunlight. The man got up before removing his coat and letting it fall to the ground. The scars on his back were in multitude and variety. He turned around as his chest showed the same as his back. His left arm was of my suspicions, was complete metal. Which would explain why he would try to hide it.

"Do you honestly believe that you can win this battle Emilia?" Kyran asked me as I let a delicate smile show.

"I don't know, I won't know until I fight you. Then we will see how the battle turns out." I said drawing to a defensive stance. He reached for a black scabbard which held a curved blade similar to mine.

"Well said Emilia. My daughter would be proud of those words. Now are you ready?" He asked drawing his blade which gave off a disturbing sense about it. I couldn't understand why or how. But it just didn't feel right.

"Yes Kyran, I am." I responded as he chuckled before his hair went from jet black to winter white. I stood avast and shocked at the sudden transformation.

"The hell is this? You told me you don't have aura. So explain this!" I yelled as he gave a sinister look.

"I don't Emilia." He said simply before he charged be as I blocked his rushed attack and jumped over him like a springboard before leading opposite of him. His blade collided with mine once more as I noticed a significant increase in strength as it knocked me off my feet. I quickly regained my composure and stance against his brutality.

"What the fuck?! This isn't fair!" I yelled.

"In combat, on the battlefield. While they say there is honor in fighting. When it comes to one's own survival. They will do anything, no matter how low it may be. They will commit the ultimate taboo just to survive. Tell me Emilia, are you willing to do the same?" He asked as he swung in a horizontal arc with a flurry as I quickly parried the overpowering assault. It was far stronger than I had anticipated.

"Cheating?! Why would I cheat?" I demanded as his thrusted forward. I parried but only barely as his blade went past mine and struck my cheek. Taking a few paces back, a warm liquid ran down my cheek as I rubbed it away. It was blood, he could of nearly killed me.

"To survive Emilia, otherwise. I am going to kill you. If you have any hope of living today, learn to adapt and learn to be the best and ruthless warrior on the battlefield. Otherwise you will not survive." He explained as his sword clashed with mine. I didn't want to believe that was the truth but, no he was right. Kyran was a far more experienced fighter than me. He knew what had to be done. But how the hell could I?

Then, my sword was knocked from my hands prematurely. "Give up now Emilia!" He yelled as I felt a dark surge of energy inside me. His sword swung to my neck as I quickly raised my wrist while focusing my aura on it. The blade bounced off as I smiled.

"Go fuck off!" I yelled running towards him throwing punches as he blocked them with the sword. My hand reached his sword and threw it to the side as I punched him in the face. He quickly responded by grabbing my arm and throwing me to the ground. I lifted my leg and kicked the man in the stomach. Kyran fell to his knees quite easily then as I grabbed his throat and held my fist ready to continue the finishing blow. "SUBMIT DAMN IT!" I screamed as he chuckled as he hair went back to its midnight. He raised his hands and started to laugh.

"Alright, alright you win. Relax Emilia. You got me." He said as I took some deep breaths before letting go of his throat.

"Am I good to go to Beacon Academy then?" I asked.

"Yes, you are free to leave whenever you like. I'll tell Ozpin you are ready then." He said getting off his knees and cracking his neck and shoulders. "Damn that was unexpected." Commenting on the fight as I went to pick up his sword before he noticed the act quickly. "EMILIA DON'T!" He screamed as I was just inches from grabbing it.

"What is the big deal? It's just aaaAAAAHHHH!" I started to scream from the immense pain that came from touching it. I gripped my arm as it felt like someone had just ripped it off. Tears flowed from eyes as I kept begging for it to stop. I fell to the ground crying and screaming, why I didn't know. All because I touched a sword. The pain went to forcing me to pass out. Why? What the hell was special about this damn blade that caused all this pain? All I did was touch it, I don't know what I did wrong?

 _Emilia, listen to me. You're a Lionheart. Even after all the dark we had done to enforce our name. You were the best thing to come out of it. So embrace it, and live in pride. What I did to you. Do not hate me for it. For I will ever love you. No matter what the world may think._

"F-Father?" I asked painfully upon opening my eyes to a bedroom, but not the one Kyran had kept me for me.

"Thank god, you're alive." Kyran said with a breath of relief as I turned my head to see him sitting down at a chair slightly exhausted.

"What happened to me?" I asked raising my hand that touched the sword.

"After all the pain and screaming, you passed out. So I carried you to my own home." He said.

"How long was I out for?" I was curious.

"4 days, which after you went through at your strength isn't surprising." He mentioned.

"You never answered what happened to me. What the hell kind of sword is that? I never touched one that basically wanted to kill me." I said.

"That's because it was meant to kill anyone other than me. I'm honestly shocked you are still alive after even touching it." Kyran said.

"What is that sword?" I asked again, now slightly agitated.

"That sword has been around since the First Age of Man. Its a blade specifically designed to kill Grimm but a certain type. That of the Ethereal Grimm. Which has been around since the dawn of time. He retrieved that sword 10 years ago from the Trial of the Wolf. A trial based on that sword to which 99 percent of participants who get to the sword, die because of it. Which means Emilia, you are of that lucky one percent." A woman with long black hair and emerald eyes said from behind Kyran as he turned to see her with a warm and welcome smile.

"Who is she again?" I pointed to her.

"That is my wife Flyresa. One I have yet to mention to you until now." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet a student of my husband's. He brings so few to the house nowdays, its so sad." She mentioned.

"Really Flyresa, really?" He asked.

"What? It's true." She commented on his snarky attitude.

"Yea, you're right. Whatever the case, the fact is that you survived. Just like me, which makes me curious. Unless you'd be willing to stay under my training for a while longer Emilia. I will honor my promise and you are free to leave to Beacon Academy." Kyran explained.

"If I decline now but decide I need your training later at an unspecified date. Will that work?" I questioned.

"If that is the case then I am perfectly okay with it. I wish you luck for this upcoming year Emilia. And please be safe." He said politely.

"I will, and thank you once more Kyran." I said with pride. I finally am able to go to the one place I have always wanted! Father would be so proud of me right now. I left the room with confidence knowing I could move forward.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it Kyran?" Flyresa asked me as I sighed in anger.

"She touched the sword and survived. That isn't something that just anyone can do Flyresa. I thought I was going to die. Yet she was 2 years younger than me when I grabbed it. I don't trust that girl." I said with caution.

"And why is that Kyran? Is there something you know that I don't?" She asked.

"Yea, that she is a Lionheart. You remember them right?" I said.

"A Lionheart? You mean the ones from the Lionheart Conflict?" She wondered in worry.

"The very same. They were all but wiped out but she doesn't know. Doesn't know the horrible truth of her own clan. Or the fact that they nearly destroyed all of the Remnant based off a petty ideology." I growled.

"Well they were the only Human and Faunus Civilization that technically existed in Harmony. So you're saying that.."

"That she isn't normal? No, but she is of a rare breed of people. She isn't full blood human nor full blood faunus. No, she is something I haven't seen in ages. Something even I am scared of Flyresa." I spoke with fear.

"What is going to happen then?"

"Over the next year, I am going to keep a very close eye on her. Hopefully everything will proceed normally. However, if she loses control, I'll put her down myself. I cannot risk another Lionheart Conflict. Not even one little girl can survive for the sake of Remnant Flyresa."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 4_

"YES! FUCK YES! FINALLY! I'm going to Beacon! I am so damn happy! Today cannot get any better!" I announced in joy and cheer, jumping around like a five year old who just received the jackpot in ice cream. "Daddy would be so proud!" I cried in happiness as the door opened behind me to Kyran in his standard business suit and coat with his hands behind his back. "Thank you Kyran! Thank you so much!" I said while flashing a small wink towards.

"Jeez, you're more excited than my own kid during her birthday. You can relax you know, you're only going to the academy." He explained.

"To you it may be an academy. To me, its a start to a new life. And I'll be the best damn huntress out there. I can promise you that Kyran!" I pointed in defiance.

"Better than Ruby Rose?" He taunted.

"BETTER THAN RUBY ROSE! I'll show that girl!" I snapped back.

"Grow about a foot and age a few more years and then I might be able to take you seriously." He joked before my eye twitched in anger.

"NO FAIR! I'm only 15 damn it! I can't grow up overnight!" I yelled.

"No, but you can become stronger, more mature. And maybe, your reputation will expand to the entire Remnant. But only if you put in the work. Do you understand Emilia?" He asked.

"Yes sir I do, I intend to make my father proud. And I will work my ass off to get there. Not to get my ass killed." I confidently spoke.

"You speak an often lot about your father, like he is your idol. Where is the man to allow his daughter to train with a stranger?" He questioned as I turned around walking down the stairs without saying a word. "Emilia!"

"On a business trip of course! Where else would he be?" I said stifling tears back.

"Emilia, don't lie to me. Where is your father?" He asked once more.

"Kyran...don't push this on me, please." I pleaded with him.

"Answer the question."

"I can't..."

"You can, now answer it!"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" I screamed at him. "My father died in a mugging and my mom of health complications. All because this world wanted their money. I am an orphan don't you understand?! I learned on my own, fought and survived this long. ON MY OWN! I only agreed to come because I had no other choice. I want to make them proud by going to the Academy. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE THINGS I DID!" I yelled running out of the house into the pouring rain crying.

"Damn it Emilia..." I said to myself as I started walking down the stairs.

"I heard yelling, is everything alright?" Flyresa asked as I looked at her briefly.

"I hurt her feelings, now I have to go get her." I said opening the door to the thunderstorm that awaited me.

"Just be careful out there sweetheart." She said softly.

"I know, I always am. I'll be back soon." I said before bolting out the front door to the front yard as the rain quickly soaked my outfit and hair as I took a deep breath in. My left eye examined the ground below me as it quickly sorted out the mess and lit up the footprints in an outline. "Hold on kiddo, I'll be right there." I said aloud.

"It's all my fault! I should of never mentioned my father, it was stupid, stupid, stupid!" I kept repeating to my self in a degrading manner. It was all my fault, if he hadn't pushed the question. I would of never told him. Damn it, why can't he just leave me be. I want to be a huntress. I have to be strong and happy. And I can't lean on anyone, no. I just can't. Daddy said that I couldn't trust anyone but myself. But why, why am I doubting his words now? A footstep broke the silence as I drew my sword to see Kyran soaked in rainwater.

"Are you done running yet?" He asked me.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough to hurt me?" I demanded.

"I didn't know about your parents and I'm sorry. But running won't solve your problems. You said you want to be a huntress? Then act like one!" He yelled as he stopped closer.

"STAY BACK! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'll be the best damn huntress out there, and I don't need anyone to prove that! Just myself!" I cried out desperately. However, in a flash, he was on my left side when I begun my attack before he gripped my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. My back slammed on the ground while my sword was quickly knocked from my hand.

"Enough of this Emilia! Listen to yourself! A lone wolf?! Is that what you want? IS IT!?" He screamed with the question. I sighed in defeat before I started to cry.

"What other option is there? TELL ME! I've been alone from the start! I'll keep going as long as I need to damn it!" I screamed painfully at him as he picked me up on my feet before leaning down to my level.

"Lone wolves die young Emilia. Even the strongest people need help in the toughest situations. There is no shame in it." He explained.

"Even you Kyran?"

"Even me, there were many times I needed help when I did not want it. I may be strong to you, but believe. I did not get where I was alone. It's okay to ask for help Emilia, you learn from your mistakes. You'll be with three other individuals for the next 4 years. So even if you don't want it, you must accept it. Even if it goes against your ideals." He said before embracing me as I felt the first thing in years I had to understand. Comfort.

"Thank you Kyran...thank you." I whispered as he patted me on the back.

"You're quite welcome kiddo, come on. Let's go." He said as the thumping of a helicopter echoed overhead.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is good." He noted as the helicopter landed a few meters away where a man with graying hair and the familiar white coat that he had become accustomed to.

"Black Lightning?" The man asked.

"That isn't who I am. Not anymore." Kyran said.

"Fine, Kyran Rhodes is it?" He asked once more.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need you to come with us. A security issue has come up that requires your assistance."

"You need the help of a former Vigilante? Why? My wife is waiting on return."

"We need to discuss that in the chopper, leave the girl to tell your wife. Don't worry, you will return home. After you have been briefed on the situation. Do you understand Kyran?"

"Yes, I do. Emilia, go and tell Flyresa the situation. I'll be back as soon as I can." He finished before walking with the man in the coat as they quickly entered the chopper before it left as soon as it arrived. A mystery chopper, man and the secrecy. What the hell could it even be about? Hopefully, he'll be able to tell me as his words still lingered in my mind.

 _Lone Wolves Die Young Emilia_

 _I refuse to die young. I'll fight to the bitter end. But I won't do it alone._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 5_

"So that's it? He just left with them? No questions asked at all?" Flyresa asked me while I showed irritation and annoyance before taking a deep breath and regaining my composure. If I was going to yell at anyone. It wouldn't be the man's wife.

"Yes, they said it was important and he just left without getting an answer. I'm sure he is fine. Besides, he is the Black Lightning! The Wolf!" I exclaimed while striking a pose. Flyresa laughed heartily at my enthusiasm.

"Not anymore sweetie. But you're right on one thing. My husband is quite resourceful. I'm sure he will be alright. I just wonder why they needed him. Did something happen so big that they required him?" She kept asking before a door opened downstairs. Both me and Flyresa instinctively went to the railing where we received our answer. Kyran stood in his standard black coat soaked down to the bone in rain as he had tears running down his eyes.

"Kyran?" Flyesa asked him as he looked up at us with his face wet with tears and rain.

"Emilia, there is someone waiting outside to take to Beacon Academy. I'll see you there tomorrow." He said softly.

"But something happened enough for them to warrant you. I'll stay." I stated.

"NO YOU WON'T! Now go!" He snapped at me.

"Kyran, what is it?" Flyresa asked as he stifled a cry.

"Karina...she...she's gone." He said to her as I felt a dark presence as it swept through the room directly into her heart. Nearly collapsing to her knees from the initial shock of the words.

"No, she can't be. Stop lying to me now." She denined knowing from her own soul that what she heard simply wasn't true. Quickly running down the stairs to confront him face to face on the matter. I, however stayed on the upper level just listening to the conversation. Flyresa had an angry look on her face, one that demanded the honest to god truth. A loud slap echoed through the house as Flyresa's palm hit the side of Kyran's cheek, who seemed unaffiliated by the pain.

"She can't be dead Kyran, it's only been two days. SHE CAN'T BE!" She screamed as tears began to swell in her eyes. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD KYRAN! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!" She continued as I slowly started my descent down the stairs.

"I know it's hard Flyresa, we were her parents. I couldn't stop crying until I was just outside the door. But the fact is that she is gone. I saw her myself." Kyran explained as Flyresa broke down in his arms with crying and wailing louder than I could imagine. By that time, I was at the base of the stairs while mere feet from the couple as Flyresa was on her knees, her head crying into his stomach as he held her head softly. He stood strong among the pain and chaos even if he didn't want to. His eyes briefly averted to me before turning back to his own wife. She slowly stopped crying as her composure soon returned before she sniffed back the cries.

"How did she die? How did Karina die?" She asked the simple question. One Kyran knew the truth to but didn't want to say. Yet, he had no choice.

"3 small caliber rounds to the upper chest and a single sword wound through the lower stomach. Blood quickly filled her lungs, suffocating her and the stomach wound preformed the same with internal bleeding." He explained in an almost concise manner.

"So does that mean that..."

"Yes Flyresa, the cause of Karina's death was...murder." He said the words as Flyresa just let loose once more as Kyran took a deep breath rubbing his beard before speaking again.

"Emilia, go to the car. I'll see you at Beacon." He said.

"No, your daughter is...I want to help."

"No you can't and won't. She is gone and nothing you do will change that. I will find my daughter's killer. I'll do whatever is necessary to find them." He cut me me off as Flyresa understood what that meant.

"No, you can't. You promised when we went into this marriage that you wouldn't go back down that road. I barely saved you all those years again. If you go down there again, I may lose you forever." She begged as I tried to understand what she meant.

"Does she mean..."

"The moniker of the Black Lightning. My ghost of a Vigilante. Don't worry Flyresa, I won't go down that path. Not anymore." He said as she embraced him.

"Thank you Kyran." She said as he looked at me once more.

"Go Emilia, I'll see you off don't worry. I just need a little time with my wife." He said as I nodded walking past the two before stepping outside to a hooded figure in a black hood and coat with gloves as the figure pulled down the hood revealing long Chestnut hair with streaks of snow and ashen silver eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Ahh, so you must be Ms. Lionheart. I have heard so much about you. Although, I didn't expect you to be so small..." She said in slight disappointment as I charged at her before she pressed her hand against my forehead as I ran in place punching blindly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME SMALL FLATTY!" I screamed as her gave an annoyed look.

"Flat?! How dare you! I happen to be of ample size!" She claimed with pride.

"I'll kick your ass is what I'll do!" I pointed in anger at her.

"And it seems you two already seem to be getting along nicely." Kyran said as he left his house.

"Who the hell is she?" I demanded to know.

"That is my associate Asuka Flynn. She is the one who will take you Beacon." He said.

"Yea right. I'll walk if I have to!" I yelled.

"Emilia..." Kyran groaned.

"Alright fine, if I have to ride with this harlot. I guess." I sighed in defeat.

"Why you little..."

"Asuka! A moment if you could?" Kyran asked walking away from the car. "Emilia, wait in the car."

Asuka walked with Kyran as I sat in the car with disappointment on my face. I could help with the investigation. I'm stronger than I was. Come on, what could stop me? Kyran apparently. I wonder what he wants with that girl?

"Have you learned anything about Karina's death?" I asked Asuka as she shook her head sadly.

"No, nothing. In fact I found less when the police took over the crime scene. It makes me think that someone who knows of your reputation destroyed the evidence to hide themselves from well you. I did however come up with a name. One that may seem familiar to you. Does the name Victor Schnee ring any bells?" She asked me as my heart skipped a beat. No...that isn't possible.

"The former head of the Schnee dust Corporation before he went to prison for conspiracy. I made sure he was in that hellhole for life. What changed?" I demanded to know.

"Man, you really are pesky. It is just a name that came up in the investigation. I didn't think you were personally responsible." She said.

"Someone doesn't watch the news or read the internet. Thank you Asuka for the information." I finished walking off.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Kyran. I really am. If you need anything, you have my number." She said softly.

"I'll keep that in mind Asuka, I'll contact you at a later date for another assignment. Goodbye." I said leaving her alone to take care of Emilia. Victor Schnee was put away the same time that the Black Lightning hung up his moniker and passed it to Karina Rhodes two years. However, she disappeared only 6 months ago. And now this, he had to be connected. My 12 year old daughter was killed because of some madman's revenge. Although, 12 years ago, many could have said the same about my own vendetta. But why now, why wait 12 years to enact his own revenge? Maybe because he thought I wouldn't expect it. And he was right, I didn't expect it, and now...me and him are going to have a very interesting talk. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed the number of an old friend before placing it to my ear hearing the ringing.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Remember me?" I responded.

"You mean before or after you dressed as a Vigilante?" He questioned.

"Not the time for jokes, I need to talk to Victor Schnee." I said.

"Okay, then don't tell me jokes like that Kyran."

"I'm serious."

"Serious enough to ask to talk to a prisoner in solitary confinement for 12 years. Even if I did that, he might be stir crazy being in a cell that long. Why the sudden need to talk to him?" He asked.

"Karina is dead."

"What...are you fucking serious? And you think he may have something to do with it? Did you forget already that he is in Solitary Confinement?"

"I am asking you as a friend. I need to confirm it myself. All I need with the bastard is 15 minutes and you can throw him back into that hole for all I care. I need to make sure of something."

"So you want me to drag a prisoner from his cell for you to ask him if he had a hand in your daughter's death while all based on a hunch? Is this correct?"

"His final words to me before I left were: One day. I will have my revenge, just like you."

"Tomorrow 9 am. Be here and I will make sure you have your 15 minutes with the man."

"Thank you Ironwood." I finished the call as I gripped my free hand into a fist. Those words, claiming he would have his revenge. If it really was true and he did have a hand in killing Karina. Does that also mean everyone else I know have a target on them, including my wife? I had to know, I had to be sure. Even if it meant opening old memories.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 6_

 _The next day_

"Victor Schnee, you have a visitor to see you." The voice called from the small slit in the metallic steel door. He chuckled softly opening his eyes to the voice before getting up from the small bed that barely fit him. Victor walked to the door rubbing his ragged beard. A sly smile on his face.

"I didn't think my daughters wanted to see me. Funny they decide to now." He said aloud.

"Not your daughters. Now let's go Victor." The man announced as he opened the door as the bright light blinded Victor even if only briefly. The prison guard led the way down the long hall of cell doors of like minded individuals such as himself. After what seemed like forever, they turned the corner to a small interview room with a man in black keeping to the shadows, his face hidden from view as Victor sat on the chair opposite from the man before the prison guard left the room to the two men.

"Who the fuck are you?" Victor asked as I let out a small chuckle before leaning slightly into the light, revealing the full face to him and him alone.

"Oh Victor, I think you have a pretty good idea of who I am." I said to him as he backed up in his chair in fear.

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I need answers and you are going to provide them." I said.

"About fucking what? I've been in prison for 12 years ever since you fucking ruined everything with that whore of yours. Tell me, how is Flyresa doing?" He asked before I threw a quick punch to his jaw.

"SHUT UP! Why did you do it Victor? Why did you kill my daughter? And who else do you have out there?" I demanded as he laughed.

"You had a daughter? Shame, now you know how I feel. Being separated from my only family and confined to this fucking life!" He snapped back.

"Why did you decide to kill her? WHY? Is your revenge that fucking important for you to take the life on an innocent girl!? IS IT?!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" He growled back before sitting back in his chair. "But...to your disappointment, I didn't kill her. I know it would be easy to blame everything on me. That I understand, because a father should never have to bury their own child. But despite what you may think, what you may believe. I didn't kill your daughter. I didn't know you had one." He explained as I relaxed the tension in my body. Sitting down across from him.

"How can I believe anything you tell me? How can I believe whatever semblance of truth from you?" I questioned.

"I have been in Solitary Confinement, a place where I don't get to send out detailed instructions, where I don't have any contact with the outside world. So I didn't know if you had a daughter, or how to contact a hit man to do the deed. I'm sorry you wasted your time but, I am not your guy." He said as I slumped back into my own chair, reflecting on the quick judge to anger.

"In all this time, do you even regret what you did Victor? Do you?" I asked him before the door opened up to the prison guard.

"Time's up. Let's go Victor." The guard said as Victor complied before looking at me one last time.

"Of course I do. I just didn't realize it right away. Goodbye Lieutenant." He finished as the Old General followed into the room right after him.

"Did you get the answer you wanted Mr. Rhodes?" Ironwood asked.

"No, I didn't. I am still no closer to the person who killed Karina." I said.

"Well, if I may ask a question." Ironwood inquired.

"What of?"

"Of when you were going to tell me about the last surviving Lionheart you had under your wing for 3 months. Did you ever think of informing me Kyran?" He demanded as I stood up to him.

"That was none of your concern James, I had it under control."

"Is that so Lieutenant? She is a wanted criminal, part of the agreement. You know what needs to be done."

"I don't answer to the military anymore, not since I was discharged over a decade ago. You will not order me around General. And if it comes to where I have no choice. I'll deal with it myself, until then, you will leave the girl alone to attend Beacon Academy under the watchful eyes of myself, Ozpin, Williams, and Asuka. Do I make myself clear Ironwood?" I asked.

"Crystal, but if you can't deal with it. I will."

"I understand, now get out of my fucking face." I spat out leaving the room to the weary General.

"Just remember who gave you a second chance Kyran. I can just as easily take it away." He finished as I slammed the door behind him.

 _Beacon Academy_

"Wow! ITS SO BIG! How did they build a school this big! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I cheered with overwhelming excitement as I collapsed to my knees seeing the massive school.

"Relax there Emilia, you haven't even been admitted into the academy, much less pass the initiation." She said calmly.

"Oh please Asuka, I'll be the best damn huntress out there. Even better than Ruby Rose!" I announced proudly.

"Such a bold claim Ms. Lionheart. Ruby Rose was an esteemed student at the Academy and went on to be one of the most successful Huntresses out there to this day. Do you think you can be on her level in that type of skill?" Professor Ozpin asked approaching the two of us as I had a confident smile to show to him.

"I do, I have to be. And in fact I know it for sure because I have proof!" I pointed at him.

"How so Emilia?" He asked with a peaked interest in curiosity.

"Because I'm a Lionheart, and that means I'll do good." I countered.

"Interesting response. Anyhow, please proceed to the auditorium for the first announcement." He said.

"Yes sir! Oh my god, I cannot wait!" I said proudly.

"She is quite the enthusiastic girl Asuka." Ozpin said.

"Indeed, but I think its the fact is that she doesn't know her true past. She was told her parents died of criminals but that was just a fabricated story. If she ever found who she really was."

"We could have a Second Lionheart Conflict. Yes, I am aware what happened during that dark time. So many people died over a simple matter. And while it may have not been her fault. Others probably wouldn't take kindly to the fact we are protecting her." He explained.

"Speaking of protection, where is Kyran?" She asked.

"Dealing with a family matter. The passing of Karina Rhodes will be seared into those parents for years to come. There are many different ways of grieving. Flyresa has chosen to mourn, while Kyran has taken the initiative to search for his Daughter's Killer. Whoever they may be." Ozpin said.

"It's a shame, seeing that bright girl go like that. She would have been a wonderful student at the Academy." A third man joined the conversation. He had mid length messy dirty blonde hair with a slight stubble. He wore a gray jacket with the sleeves rolled up and black pants that matched his personality. His shirt's buttons were unbuttoned revealing a slight bit of his chest to everyone or as he called it, to woo the ladies.

"William Akari, it's been a while. How was Atlas?" Ozpin asked the man while shaking his hand firmly.

"It was alright, I came back to Vale as soon as I heard what happened. Like I said, it is quite the shame. I'll miss that girl." He said with a saddened tone. Asuka didn't know why, but it seemed like he cared about Karina more than needed. Maybe there was a reason, she just didn't see it.

"Well it's good you came William, Kyran needs us more than ever. That, and the case with Ms. Lionheart. We need all available hands on the situation and with the 4 of us. Everything should work out fine.

"Should?" William asked.

"You know what I mean ass!" Asuka responded.

"Enough you two. What matters is that we are all here and that we will work through this tradgety together. No matter what." Ozpin said proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Outside Junior's Club_

It was a familiar sight from 12 years ago when my work as a Vigilante began. It was here that I was first lead on my investigation. It was also where me and Flyresa were reunited even if it was unfortunate circumstances. However, after all the bad publicity, damages and the group of dead bounty hunters left down in the main dance floor. Junior decided that Vale wasn't his best interest for business. So it was shut down 4 months later by a certain blonde brawler.

"Funny seeing you here Black Lightning. Back in business are we now?" A familiar voice asked me from behind as I cracked a smile turning to face her. There she stood with the luscious blonde hair and lilac eyes. She had grown a lot in 12 years since we last saw each other. Although her personality hasn't change a bit.

"No, not yet anyway." I said before offering my hand out to Yang. "Good to see you again Yang." I offered before she hugged me instead in a strong bear hug. Nearly crushing my bones and lungs. "Oh dear god..." I grunted before she let me go as I quickly caught my breath.

"You don't have to be so formal with me big boy. It's good to see you again, and I heard about Karina. I'm sorry Kyran." She apologized.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault. I want to find him, but..."

"It is Flyresa isn't it?" She asked.

"That, and everyone knows I am the Black Lightning. I just can't be a Vigilante again. Not without the police, and Ironwood coming after me. It was the agreement we came up with when I took the position at Beacon." I explained.

"And a damn shame too. This whole city has fallen apart, it's only a matter of time before something happens." She said.

"It already has Yang, a Lionheart is alive." I responded.

"Am I supposed to know what that means? I wasn't in the military at your age." Yang exclaimed.

"Fair enough I suppose. The Lionheart Society or as it was called. Was a group of Human/Faunus who were slowly growing into a powerful group. Nearly powering the Atlian Military and out classing the White Fang. They were regarded with fear and terror as they for a short time, ruled this world with fear. At some point in time, they had developed a bio-weapon. However, it wasn't just any weapon, they had taken rare samples of Grimm blood and...what I saw, it was Human Grimm." I said morbidly.

"Human Grimm?! That's impossible, we know so little about the damn things. And they were able to create a weapon out of it?" She asked.

"Yes they were, and they threatened to unleash upon Remnant. They were holding the damn world hostage. So, in a last ditch effort. The 4 militarizes and Huntsmen Academies decided to launch an all out assault against them. And succeeded, barely, with the world in disarray. And thus in the wake, was the Human/Faunus War. The war I was conscripted into in my youth." I explained while Yang stood shocked and trying with all her might to understand.

"And the Lionhearts?"

"Sacrifice the few to save the many. Which meant a complete and total extermination of all Lionhearts, no matter how ruthless they deemed. The whole 7 day operation was one giant war crime. And now 14 years later, a Lionheart appears in midst of what was supposed a time of peace. One that now everyone is going to have their eye on." I explained.

"Why have you kept her a secret if you knew what she was? What she is?"

"Because she is only 3 years older than my own daughter. I have done many bad things in my life, but killing children wasn't one of them. So I took her under my wing and made her into what she wanted." I said.

"And what was that?"

"A Huntress."

"I see, and what do her parents think of it?" She asked.

"They don't they are dead. I found the girl fighting Roman Torchwick and saved her from her own destructive needs." I said.

"Even so, I figure you aren't here by coincidence then?" She asked me.

"No I am not. I want to ask you a favor if you are willing."

"Does it have to do with that girl?"

"Her and Karina."

"What do you need?"

"Since my movement as a Vigilante is restricted, I am required to associates to do my own missions. For I can't on my own." I said.

"And what about Karina? The older one, the one from the future? I thought she took on the mantle?"

"She did, and for seven years, we had peace kept by the Black Lightning. Until..." I stopped mid sentence as I held back tears from the painful scene.

"Until what?" Yang asked.

"Until the police found Karina, strung up in a warehouse: tortured, raped and killed. The police never found out who. That's why I require others." I explained as Yang puked on the side of the road.

"Fuck..."

"So will you do it Yang?"

"Yea, I'll do it. What do you need?" She asked.

"Upon the police investigation and my own. I have ruled out Victor Schnee as a suspect myself, which leaves one other person I can think of who I came across in my work with the Corporation. A person by the name of Neo?" I asked prompting a reaction of anger.

"You mean that mute bitch?" She asked.

"So you've met her before?" I questioned.

"Met is such a strong word Kyran. I'll do it, and I'll get you answers as soon as I can. But promise me one thing."

"And that is?"

"When you find the son of a bitch who killed your daughter, let me have a piece of him myself." She commented as I showed a faint smile.

"I will, I'll call you later Yang." I said as she got on her bike before giving me a small wink.

"You better." She flirted before riding off down the street leaving me alone in the silence.

"12 years later and you still flirt with me. You are something different Yang." I said aloud as I noticed a figure with a red and black outfit in the distance with a distinctive Grimm mask on. It bore feathers and on her side, a long curved blade. "What the fuck?" I asked as gunshot echoed in the distance. I briefly turned my head towards it before looking back to nothing. Whoever was at the street corner was gone. Who were they? How much did they hear if any? And what did they want? I arrived here with more questions than answers. But before the end, I would find out who killed her, no matter what it cost.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Beacon Academy_

When I left from Asuka, I just explored the campus for some time. Losing myself in the massive atmosphere of the Academy, how big it was and how many years it has stood even through all the chaos. All I could think of what sort of Legend I would become myself. Just like the Black Lightning himself, that's right.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled as I collapsed into a person before I was knocked to the ground with me snapping back to reality. "Are you alright there? You took a bit of a fall." The man said as I looked up seeing who I bumped into accidentally. The man had messy dark brown hair with emerald green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a brown vest with multiple pockets for items. On his left shoulder was a folded back half cape with silver lining. On his side was a weapon I recognized dearly based on design alone yet of a different variety. Instead of a revolver handle, it had a pistol handle and a slightly different blade. "Hey, earth to you? Are you alright?" He asked once more as I took his hand with a smile before being lifted up to my feet.

"Yea, thanks. The name is Emilia, and you?" I asked the young man.

"Mason Adiekan, are you a first year student as well?" He questioned.

"I am! I just kind of got lost by the sheer size of the campus, you'll have to forgive me for that." I apologized. He just chuckled at my response.

"It's alright now, I'm not mad about that. Besides, I think it is kind of cute when girls act like that." He mentioned as my face went to a strawberry blush from embarrassment.

"C-C-CUTE?! How dare you!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry my bad. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He apologized quickly at the remark.

"You think this is funny? That this whole thing is a joke to you?!" I demanded while pointing at him.

"Do you not?" He asked with a goofy smirk on his face as I reached for my sword.

"That's enough Mason, she's just a young girl." Another intervened before first degree murder could take place. I looked seeing a man with a gray coat and slacks. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with black hair and lilac eyes. His hair was long, straight and smooth as there was something off about him. I just couldn't understand what.

"Sorry Liam, just having a little fun is all." He spoke.

"So I take it you're his friend Liam?" I asked the boy.

"Yup, Liam Kerrigan, former swordsboy turned Huntsmen." He proudly announced. "Me and Mason are childhood friends here. I'm sorry if he caused you a bit of trouble." Liam apologized on Mason's behalf.

"It's alright, I just get worked up over little things. Actually, I wanted to ask, what is your weapon? If that isn't a big deal." I curiously asked as he chuckled.

"It's no big deal, here I'll show you." He said grabbing two black gloves from his pocket, one with a yellow shark on the backhand, and a red bird on the other. He slipped them on his hands and clapped his hands. Suddenly, the gloves resonated with both fire and lightning. He threw a few punches away towards the sky as small concussive blasts full of dust energy shot from this fists and into the open sky. I just stared with a gawking mouth and awe in my eyes.

"That is awesome!" I yelled in excitement.

"Well I have shown you mine, care to return the favor?" He asked me as I drew the long curved sword from my side and wielding the blade in my right hand with a normal stance. Then I took the scabbard in my left with a backwards stance. Finally, I pressed a button on the top of the scabbard as a blade connected to the interior expanded outwards, thus forming a second blade in my hands.

"Impressive, it takes a lot of skill for dual swordsmanship. Not many can do it without losing a hand or two." He commented as I sheathed the sword and retracted the second blade.

"Thanks, my dad always made sure I wouldn't get hurt in the process. Guess his training paid off." I said nervously.

"That it did." Liam said happily. However, another figure entered our conversation but rather, she didn't. She walked past silently as if wanting to disrupt and attract attention, all without saying a word. She had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes as her soul would indicate. She wore a black blouse with a few buttons undone exposing some chest, but not enough for the prying eyes. She held a large black rifle case behind her which looked like a ton to lift, yet it seemed she held it with little to no effort.

"Excuse me, you a first year too?" Mason asked the woman as she stopped walking leaving us in awkward silence for a moment. "Yea, I am. Daniella Soryu, just call me Dani. Pleased to meet you Mason. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the assembly." She said with a genuine smile before stepping off without saying another word.

"Strange girl." Mason commented on the strange behavior.

"Yea no kidding." Liam responded.

"But she is right though, we do have to get to the assembly guys." I said as the words finally kicked in.

"OH CRAP!"

 _Main Assembly Hall_

We ran into the large assembly hall filled with new first year students as the doors closed behind us before we barely had a chance to catch our breath. Just then, the headmaster, Professor Ozpin took the stage in front and had begun to speak.

"Good morning first year students to your new life as a Huntsmen and Huntresses. A life that requires courage, sacrifice, honor and willing to do what is right to protect the lands. Today on this day marks the twelve year anniversary of the end of the Human/Faunus War. A war which many Huntsmen took the stage in, and many lost their lives in the end. And while their lives may have earned that peace, their sacrifice will never be forgotten. To which I shall turn it over to a Veteran of the Human/Faunus War and the Self Defense Arts Teacher at this Academy: Professor Kyran Rhodes." He finished as a quite applause took over and much murmuring. Just then, a man with long black hair and a similar outfit took the stage. Even from this distance, I could tell that he has been having a rough time. Karina must have taken a massive toll on him, I don't even want to think about his wife.

"Good morning students. To begin with, I am aware that many of you know who I am and what my reputation is. Let me clear it up to everyone: Yes, I am the Vigilante Black Lightning. However, that title was hung up many years ago and I have been exonerated of all crimes in my name. And Professor Ozpin is correct, before my status as a teacher and Vigilante, I was a soldier for the Vale Military. So my job is to teach you how cruel the field of battle is and will be, while also teaching you how to defend yourselves. You will master these skills before you leave this school. I hope that is clear. You may take my judge of character into your own hands but beware of this. How you judge me is up to you, but others may not take so kindly. Thank you for your time." He finished as Ozpin took the stage once more.

"For the next four years at this Academy, you will face many trial and tribulations not only within the field and the classroom. But within yourselves. You must face your fears and conquer them if you are to survive and excel at this Academy. While we will provide you with the necessary knowledge and skills to become the best. It is up to you to take the first step. Good luck students." He finished.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 9_

Shortly after the announcement from the headmaster, we quickly dispersed as our trial for Beacon Academy and team selection was happening right afterwards. I quickly lost track of my newly found friends as we all traveled in packs towards the launch grounds. Finding myself lost in the large group of diverse students from all over the continent coming together to fight for their lands. No matter the challenge, everyone here had a purpose for being here and were wiling to do what it took to become the very best. I was no different myself. When we reached the massive cliff overlooking Emerald Forest, a testing ground meant for Beacon Academy entrees. It was monitored and teeming with Grimm. We began to disperse among each other as we all stopped on small square pads embedded into the earth itself.

"Listen everyone and listen good." A man yelled over the wind soaked cliff as I looked seeing my mentor Kyran as his long black hair flowed with the wind itself. I never realized that he had so much or that it was so long. "Today, you will test to see if you are worthy of entering this academy. What you are standing on is a launch pad, once you lift off. It is up to you to devise your own landing strategy. And on further note, below us is Emerald Forest: Which is filled with Grimm of many kinds. If you are in trouble, we will not rescue you or save you. You will fight, you will survive, otherwise you will die in that forest. Finally, the 4 people that make first eye contact will be your team, for the next 4 years at this Academy. Is everyone clear on the concept?" He asked us as there were murmurs of discontent and others of agreement. "If that is so, then prepare yourselves. The trial is about to begin." He finished as he reached for his side, drawing the silver gun blade and aiming it high above his head with one hand. The wolf head swung with the weather against the chain as it became a image burned into my mind. A gunshot echoed and resonated over the air as we were quickly launched from the ground and into the bright blue sky ahead.

That is all I even thought about was the wind as it brushed past my hair and behind me as I flew like a bird against the day sky. I felt beautiful for once in my life. However, my experience was short lived as I quickly approached the ground below me. Reaching for my sword, I quickly drew it as I twisted my body and swung the sword into the nearby tree as the blade dug into the trunk quickly slowing my descent into the ground. Using my feet to kick myself off and landing onto the ground below me before rolling forward and into an unknown object as I heard a grunt of pain before I quickly regained my composure seeing that I was on top of Mason as he looked at me with a boyish smile.

"So, I guess we are on a team now aren't we?" I asked him as he laughed.

"It would seem so young Emilia, not like we have any choice." He commented.

"Yea, I guess you are right there." I responded.

"By the way.."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Were you planning to get off me anytime? I mean, not that I don't mind." He mentioned as I noticed my chest pressing against his before I blushed as I got off the man quicker that I could of imagined. Picking myself off the ground and brushing the dirt and wood off of my outfit.

"Pervert." I grunted as he chuckled getting off the ground himself.

"You said it, not me. Just remember that." Mason said.

"Whatever, what about Liam? Did you see where he landed?" I asked.

"Not exactly but.." He stopped mid sentence drawing his blade and swing behind him, slicing a Beowolf in half that was charging straight at us. Then an echo of howls followed shortly. "We are going to finish this another time, that was a scout. We need to get out of this area now." Mason yelled. I nodded my head as I heard the distinct sound of lightning nearby.

"Follow me!" I yelled running for the sound as Mason noticed me dashing off as he quickly followed suit.

"EMILIA STOP!" He screamed trying to keep up as I saw the black haired magician not too far ahead, dealing with a large pack of Ursa. I drew my blade, ready to charge in and help how I could. Before I could though, Mason grabbed my wrist to prevent me from jumping into the fray.

"Mason what the hell?!" I demanded to know as he held my wrist without any lack.

"Stop! If you charge in there by yourself, we will all be slaughtered! Or have you already forgotten about the group of Beowolves chasing us?" He yelled.

"So you're suggesting we leave Liam to die!?" I questioned.

"No, we need to deal with the Beowolves before we help Liam, otherwise we will all be slaughtered. Don't you get that?" He asked.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed pushing him out of the way and raising my sword to parry the Beowolf as his claw struck my face knocking me back into the nearby tree.

"Emilia!" He yelled as a woman ran from behind Mason and swung the familiar black case against the Grimm knocking it back with the rest of pack. Rubbing my head, I looked at my hand seeing the red crimson smeared against it.

"Are you both done arguing or can we can back to business?" The blonde girl asked.

"Dani right? Nice of you to show up when you did!" Mason exclaimed with a goofy smile as Dani scoffed.

"Whatever, listen. Go save your friend Liam. I'll deal with these boys. They need the attention anyway." Dani said calmly.

"I owe you one there!" Mason yelled as he looked back at me while I picked myself up from the ground, blood dripping from my face with a smile.

"Emilia! Are you alright?" He asked as I chuckled.

"Just a flesh wound, it'll be alright." I mentioned.

"And your aura?" He wondered.

"I can't worry about that now. Come on, let's go get Liam." I redirected the concern to his friend as I gripped my sword charging head first past the trees to the small clearing to a lone Liam fighting off the Ursa by himself as he saw me out of the corner of his eye with his calm smile.

"My savior arrives it would seem." Liam joked firing another bolt from his gloves as I sliced the head clean off before landing right next to him as he patted me on the shoulder. Mason jumped off one of the Ursa's back and landed in between us both. Standing with pride and confidence. He drew the blade from his side against the horde of creatures.

"You are damn right about that part. I just wouldn't leave my friend to the wolves now would I?" Mason asked him.

"Technically they are bears." Liam corrected him.

"You know what I mean Liam." Mason snapped back. Multiple gunshots later, the Ursa turned their heads to the figure dashing from the woods and slamming her signature black case on top of the head of an Ursa as she casually rolled off and walked to the 3 of us with a cocky smile on her face.

"And it looks like the team is all together. Shall we have some fun?" Dani asked us as I chuckled.

"Indeed. Now let us finish this." I announced as the Ursa quickly charged all of us as we quickly began to slice through each and everyone of the Grimm. Dani's case quickly changed from a black rifle case to a long ranged halberd with a steel blade embedded at the end. She chopped through multiple while using the rounds in the internal clip as momentum. Yet, there was more, in fact there was no sign or end to them at all. With the body count rising among us all, they just kept coming. A stray Ursa claw broke through my defense, knocking me back into Mason as he looked behind him, exhausted and tired.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I picked myself laughing grabbing the scabbard turning it into the second blade as I felt a rush of power flow through my body unexpectedly as I gave a dark smile to my foes. Mason and pretty everyone else noticed a difference in me, my hair went from a short white to long blonde hair and my eyes to a ruby blood red. The sudden change in appearance came with advantages no doubt. I felt immense strength and power flowing through my blood and veins. I twisted the scabbard upside down and put the top of it into the end of my main blade, forming a double bladed staff, taking an offensive stance against the enemies.

"Now they have pissed off the lion." I said softly before charging and slicing through the Grimm with relative ease, blood pouring out of their bodies and covering me as the slaughter kept coming. My teammates weren't sure to be scared of my sudden change in appearance and personality or concerned for me. Either way, they kept their distance from as the remaining Grimm realized it was futile to continue their onslaught as they quickly retreated into the woods away from me as I took a second to pause and catch my breath. Turning to face my terrified teammates, the only one willing to step forward was Mason as he reached out to me.

"Emilia, what are you?" He asked seeing the flowing blonde hair and red eyes as I smiled and replied with one simple word.

"Sorry." I said before collapsing onto the ground and completely blacking out.

 _Beacon Academy_

"So Lion's blood does truly flow through her." Ozpin said looking in genuine shock on the screen at Emilia's recent ability.

"Indeed, so she truly is a Lionheart." I replied.

"Do you have any concerns you wish to address with this Kyran?" Ozpin asked.

"None, it is as my suspicions confirm. We will just have to keep a general eye on her well being. Now if you'll excuse me Ozpin, I have some things to address with my wife." I said as he nodded.

"Very well, I can handle it from here." Ozpin finished as I walked away and began down the long empty hallway which would be soon filled with students. The quiet is something I always enjoyed. It was the perfect time to think. Yet, now in my life, it was far too quiet with the loss of Karina. The house once filled with happy laughter and cries of a young girl was now just an empty vessel of its former self. Flyresa who never once prayed to the Divine, had asked day and night constantly for our daughter back. Yet nothing in our power would bring her back from the dead.

Not in my power, but the Ethereal Grimm...that was a different story.

A small crack in the marble quickly had me turned around with my blade drawn towards the hidden adversary. My suspicions were quickly confirmed as the mystery figure clashed with my blade as I saw the familiar Grimm mask once more from that time at the night club. The assassin broke off his attack as I quickly regained my posture against the sudden attack.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" I demanded as the man laughed quietly.

"To test you, to show who you really are." He said softly as he ran at me immediately as our blades clashed in a flurry of attacks with me refusing any ground whatsoever. My hair quickly went to the familiar snow white as I felt the power surge through my body. The assassin however, broke off upon seeing the attack as he quickly backed off.

"Aren't you going to try and continue to kill me? Or is that too inconvenient for you now?" I asked.

"No, I have learned what I have needed. Because now I know, you possess the Ethereal Grimm." He said.

"Who are you and how? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I demanded as he threw a smoke bomb at my feet as I thrust my sword forward into the smoke as it quickly dissipated into nothing. He was gone just like that into thin air. He knew the Etheral Grimm, my true hidden ability. Yet how did he learn of it himself? Who was he and did he want with the Grimm? In any case, I couldn't let him use the Grimm for any and all ill intentions.

No, I had to use it for myself.

For Karina.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 10_

 _Emilia, stay strong no matter what happens, no matter what you hear. As you will always be my baby girl. Even when the world turns against you, I'll always be there for you. Your dad will always be there._

"Oww..." I groaned as my eyes fluttered open to my 3 teammates sitting around me in a open bedroom. Mason was the first one to notice as the others quickly followed with smiles on their faces. "So, someone want to tell me where I am?" I asked aloud as Mason chuckled.

"Well after our Grimm ambush and your rampage, you passed out. To which we the rest had to complete the trial for you. You should be a little more thankful." Mason explained.

"I'll mark that under things to do. How long was I out for?" I asked as I picked my weary self off the bed.

"I'd say about 2 days with a rather high fever. I don't know what you did back in that forest Emilia but it was quite the spectacle there." Liam said.

"2 days! Does that mean we missed the team induction ceremony?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, but that doesn't mean we weren't assigned in a team." Dani pointed out.

"As of today since you now just woke up. We are Team Emerald or E-M-L-D." Liam said as my eyes opened widely with excitement.

"So does that mean..."

"Yup, welcome back team leader." Mason patted me on the head softly as I started crying. "You alright there Emilia?"

"I'm just so damn happy is all." I said softly.

"Well, let's leave her in peace, she has been out of it for a few days." Mason said as Liam and Dani quickly left the room with Mason staying behind.

"But, I am good to go here." I said as the door shut before Mason turned to face me.

"When were you going to tell me Emilia? Who you really were?" He asked me.

"I-I don't understand." I said with a confused tone.

"Emilia Lionheart, the same Lionheart clan who nearly ruined the world. When Emilia!?" He started to yell as I was scared now, not understanding what he meant.

"But, that...I don't know who that is. Who they are, please Mason. Stop yelling please." I asked.

"Don't lie to me! Your family name is one taint with hatred. One my own was affected by. Just remember that "team leader." He angrily replied before leaving the room slamming the door behind him as I sat shocked and appalled at what had happened. For I didn't understand, why he would be so angry. But rather, I would believe would be the opposite, that he would happy that I had become team leader. Yet I could hear the anger and hatred in his voice. Something that was held over his own past for quite some time and now that it has been revealed once more. It will continue to drive him, but not in a way that would be beneficial to everyone else. However, a knock at the door interrupted everything that was running through my head.

The door opened to the boyish haired man known as William who had a slight stubble and a goofy smile on his face.

"I heard yelling, is everything alright Emilia?" William asked me as I started to cry.

"William, be honest with me and don't lie to me either." I said.

"Of course kiddo, I won't." He responded.

"Tell me why Mason yelled, why he was angry at me because my last name was Lionheart? Was my name truly that horrible? I don't even know what he meant either, all I know is that my father and mother were gone before I even got a chance to know them. So why?! Why did Mason say those mean things!?" I demanded as William gave an unsure look towards that response as if his own world was turned upside down.

"Emilia I.."

"DON'T LIE!" I cried out.

"Alright, I won't. Emilia, your family name: The Lionhearts was a name that was born and died in infamy. A group that destroyed so many others by claiming them as their own. And the world knew they were dangerous, so they were killed. All of them, all of them except you. You are the last surviving Lionheart." He explained as I fell back on my bed trying not to let my life and world as I knew fall in pieces around me.

"Then how am I only hearing about this now William?" I asked.

"It was seemed you were sheltered enough that rather than taking shame in your name. You took pride in it to where it didn't affect you. Rather you relished in it. So I would say you got lucky Emilia. But, that doesn't change the fact that you are a Huntress in training. As it doesn't matter who you were before you joined, whether White Fang or otherwise. One of our main Instructors is a former Vigilante, so I think you being a Lionheart doesn't change that fact. On the flip-side, it allows you to do what they have wanted for so long, to redeem the family name." William explained.

"So that's it then? Redemption?" I asked him.

"It would seem so Emilia." William said.

"In that case." I said gripping my fist with a smile. "I'll keep doing what I have been, just because of what my ancestors did, doesn't make me who I am. I'll redeem them if that is what it takes." I said proudly.

"Glad to see you are taking this quite well. In any case Emilia, just rest. Classes will start soon, we will need you at your top form." William finished as he left the room before I sighed in anguish.

"Redemption? Is that how my life will go now?" I asked myself.

 _Elsewhere_

"Hey there. How are you doing? I hope you are doing alright, its been quite some time since I last saw you and well, I wanted to check in. Your mother, well after the whole incident, she is barely holding up. Even I am doing like crap but I am looking, god damn it I am. I want to find the man who did it. More so, I want to know why. You were only 12 years old and just about to become a teenager. You probably would have been a whole heap of trouble no doubt. But, as your dad, I would do my best. You would hate me for having all this crazy restrictions but it would all of been for you. Boys would have been a whole new world for you and well, it would be awkward for them and me a little. God the memories we could have had. All ruined because some man decided to take you from me too early. No parent should have to bury their own child and this is no exception. I'll make sure I find the person who did this to you Karina and I'll make sure he suffers the same pain you did. That I promise you sweetheart. You can go back to bed now, I have to get going. I love you sweetie, take care." I finished my eulogy while placing a single white rose at the tombstone of my now deceased daughter. I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I began to walk away before I noticed Asuka waiting for me. Instantly recognizing the chestnut hair of hers.

"Sorry about that Asuka." I apologized.

"Shut up, this is where your daughter was buried, you take all the time you need. I won't hold it against you." She pointed out.

"Right, anyway, why are you here? Come to pay your respects?" I asked.

"No, I have recently understood a few very important developments that just came up. You need to hear about them." She said.

"Important enough to visit me at my daughter's grave?" I wondered.

"Victor Schnee is dead." She said.

"What?! How? What happened?" I kept asking as she waited until I was finished.

"Heart Failure, they cremated his body." She said.

"Why so suddenly though?" I asked her.

"High profile case it would seem. That or they didn't want the daughters to know. God knows it would devastate them."

"Anything else I should know about then."

"Emilia knows about her name, about where she came from. I just got a call from William who was forced to explain to her after her teammate freaked out about her." Asuka said.

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Rather well it would seem, but now that she knows, we are going to have to keep an even closer eye on her." I said.

"I understand, I'll make sure of it. And Flyresa, how is she?" Asuka asked as I started to walk away while my face was hidden from her.

"I don't think her heart can take much more of this, I am afraid she might lose herself before I do." I explained.

"I understand, you know my offer still stands if you need a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to." She mentioned.

"Yea, sure. See you later Asuka." I finished walking back to my car as my phone began to ring suddenly as the caller id was that of Yang to which I quickly answered it.

"Do you have anything for me Yang?" I asked.

"No, nothing. I can't even find the woman. I'm sorry Kyran." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." I said.

"I can still look for her."

"No don't. Its no use." I hung up before I threw my phone out at the sky in anger. "GOD DAMN IT! WHY!? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER!? WAS MY DAUGHTER THAT NECESSARY?! WAS SHE YOU SON OF A BITCH?! GIVE HER BACK DAMN IT!" I screamed at nothing before collapsing to my knees as I began to cry my heart out. "I just want my daughter back. Is that too much for a father to ask?" I asked quietly as a warm embrace came from behind. It was Asuka who had heard everything.

"It's alright Kyran, its alright to show you're human." She said softly as I just continued to cry. "We will find the man, I promise." She whispered before the rain began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 11_

 _2 weeks later_

"Tell me students, when engaged in combat with an opponent, what is one of the most important rules to consider?" Mr. Rhodes asked us as I tried paying attention to the lesson. But ever since Mason had figured my last name, he hasn't spoken a word to me in two weeks. Its like he doesn't care about me, but rather, shows he doesn't want to be part of my team. Am I really that horrible of a person?

"Ms. Lionheart, you seem slightly distracted there. Do you have an answer for us then?" Kyran asked me as I focused myself towards him.

"Sir, to never underestimate your opponent no matter how weak they may seem." I responded as he cracked a smile.

"Precisely, as she said. Even if we are fighting a common thug or low level Grimm. We must take them as if they were an enemy of equal strength or even stronger." He explained.

"Why is that Mr. Rhodes?" A random student asked.

"Let me share a story with you to help better grasp the concept. I fought a man who at the time I didn't understand his strength. With my arrogance, it cost me a hole in my heart, my left eye and arm. All because I believed I could beat the man on my own. I underestimated him and it nearly killed me. So when you fight, learn to understand where your adversary draws his strength and use it against him. If you cripple his power, he will be ripe to be defeated." Kyran said as the bell rang.

"That is all for today, do the assigned pages and report back same time tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Kyran finished as the class quickly emptied out to enjoy the fresh air. I stayed behind though, as I wanted nothing to do with my other classmates.

"Everyone has already left Emilia except you. Do you have something on your mind you wish to talk about?" Kyran asked me as I picked myself from my seat, walking down to him.

"Nothing really in particular." I mentioned.

"Right, something is bothering you. You don't need to be afraid to say what it is." He said.

"Its Mason."

"Causing you trouble I presume?"

"It's because I am a Lionheart, he hasn't said a word to me in over two weeks. He hates me and won't even speak up about it."

"Well, as team leader. What do you think you should do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't even want this stupid position. I get nothing but disrespect from him about it." I said.

"If you never wanted it, then why did you join? You were made team leader because you not only showed courage in a daunting time, but showed admirable skill while helping others in danger. While asking for nothing in return. That is what we call selflessness. It is why you are head of Team Emerald and not Mason." He explained.

"Then what do I do Kyran? How do I make him listen and respect me?" I asked.

"I can't do that for you but show him that the name Lionheart is not to be trifled with. That you mean to show him you aren't your ancestors. If you can't do it through words, show him." He said.

"How do I do that?"

"Figure it out. I can't solve everything for you team leader. Now go on, your next class is waiting." He dismissed me as I sighed picking up my bag of books and leaving the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mason leaning against a wall as he noticed me before he began his stride the other way.

"MASON STOP!" I yelled as he kept walking away.

 _Show him_

Quickly taking the words into account, I dropped my bag and ran up to him quickly before throwing my shin into the back of his leg, knocking him down to one knee.

"What the fuck Emilia!?" He asked looking at me in anger as I stood my ground.

"The first words you say to your team leader in two weeks. Do you think I am a joke Mason? That I am not meant to be taken seriously. Or is it my family name that you hate? Because suck it up. I was chosen to lead us and I will do that to the best of my abilities but I need your whiny ass to cooperate. I don't care what my last name means to you or me. Because it is just a name to me. I am not my ancestors, I do not intend to repeat whatever harm they may have done to your family. I intend to work with honor, now, are you going to do the same? Or do I have to kick your ass first?" I asked him as we stood quietly for some time staring into each others eyes. Then, Mason sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright fine, I'll work with you. Besides, you are right, you didn't harm my family yourself. I just hope you don't follow down the same path." He said offering his hand to me as I looked down at it before quickly shaking it.

"So I can count on you to start working with me again and actually talking?" I asked him.

"As long as you don't kick me in the leg again, then we are golden." He said.

"Deal, glad to have you back Mason." I said happily.

 _A few hours later_

 _Rhodes Household_

"Flyresa, I'm back." I announced closing the door behind me. It was oddly quiet within my home. No footsteps, no t.v., not even a draft of air. "Flyresa?" I asked once more leaning down to the potted plant by the door as I drew the pistol I kept in there for emergencies and aimed it in front of me. Walking slowly up the stairs keeping a steady aim at all times. "Sweetie, where are you?" I asked once more with no response still. I quickly twisted the doorknob to the master bedroom as I raised the pistol. Yet, there was no one there, only a piece of paper and a red rose. I sighed in relief as I walked to the bed seeing that the paper had neat writing on it, as if someone had left a note. I placed the gun down on the neatly folded bed before I began to read in my head.

 _Dear Kyran,_

 _As you may have noticed, I am not in the house. In fact sweetheart, I won't be coming back. Not for a while at least. You may be asking yourself what happened. I just...wanted to get away from the silence in the house. It used to be filled with the sounds of a loving husband and a beautiful daughter. Now, nothing. Which is why I left. I can't take the silence anymore. I know you are looking for the man responsible and I am not telling you to stop. Rather the opposite, because I know what you are planning. And to be honest, I can't be there when you don it again. You know what I am talking about, the Black Lightning. Because you can't find him like you are now, you need to experience what you once were to truly find him. So Kyran, my loving husband. I left the house to go to a friends. Please, do not look for me sweetheart. You won't get very far. I want you to find the man who killed out daughter but I can't be there when you do. I can't be in love with a Vigilante. Not because I don't love you. It's because I am afraid of what could happen to you. I don't want to experience it once more. Please focus all your efforts on finding him. Just know, I will always love you no matter what happens. Take care sweetheart._

 _Your loving wife,_

 _Flyresa Rhodes_

I finished reading the letter as I noticed I was crying. She really was gone, she really did leave. I set down the letter and picked up the rose as I noticed something underneath, a small silver band. It was her wedding ring.

"Why? Why god damn it?" I asked silently as I continued to cry alone for some time. She just left with no warning at all. But, she wasn't wrong, I was thinking of going back to my old life once more. But I didn't, at least for her sake. Now though, I had no choice, I needed to go back. Drying my tears and leaving the pain behind, I walked to my old study where stood a mannequin with my midnight black coat and black Grimm mask set on the mannequin, just gathering dust. Below it sat my Gunblade and the Demon Blade as I dubbed it from the Trial of the Wolf. It stood here for 5 years. The last user was Karina herself before she died as the Vigilante. It was a cursed life no matter who donned the moniker. Yet, once more, it was what I needed to do. Removing my school teacher outfit and quickly dressing into the undergarments, I looked at my slightly faded metal arm as an old voice called me back.

 _You can't break the cycle! No one has!_

"I did Sephtis, and I still will." I said aloud throwing on my black undershirt and pants. Grabbing the long coat off the figure and wrapping myself into it. It was an old but familiar feeling that I rather enjoyed. Grabbing both blades, I secured the belt around my waist, tightening it to make sure it was a good fit. Finally, grabbing the old mask off the figure, I stared at it quietly for some time. I hesitated slightly before putting it back on once more as a dark feeling quickly consumed me. It was a powerful one, but it was intoxicating no doubt.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my new phone before I dialed up Yang as I placed it to my ear. After ringing a few times, a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"How soon can you meet me at O'Mally's near Junior's old club?" I asked her.

"Umm...I'd say about 45 minutes. Why the sudden invitation?" She asked.

"Because, I am going to need some help finding my daughter's killer. You in?"

"In? I was waiting for this, but what about Flyresa?" She wondered.

"She left, giving me the chance I need."

"So does that you're back?"

"Yea, The Black Lightning is back Yang." I said as she chuckled.

"Good, that's good. See you soon." She said before hanging up.

 _Elsewhere_

"Good, that's good. See you soon." The call ended over my earpiece as I sipped on the bitter alcohol in front of me. I quickly dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello?" The disguised voice asked.

"He'll be there in 45 minutes. Do I have permission to take him?" I asked.

"If you can take him."

"He's an old man. I am sure I'll be fine."

"An old man who taught 12 years of Self Defense classes to Beacon Students."

"Whatever, what is the bounty on the Black Lightning?"

"200 million."

"200? Since when did someone bump up the price that much?"

"I did, think you can still go for it Kerrigan?" He asked.

"Worry about how you are going to pay me that bounty, I'll handle Mr. Rhodes. Gabriel Kerrigan out." I finished the call releasing the slide on my pistol with a smile.

"You're back Lightning, so am I." I said softly


	12. Chapter 12

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 12_

 _Outside of O'Malley's_

The motor bike idled softly for a moment before I went to switch off the ignition. Sitting in the silence was calming, more than usual for me. The outside of the bar was quiet with a few strangers either too drunk or too shady to care about what my business was here for. Getting off the bike, I started my walk to the shabby establishment. It wasn't much to the naked eye, just a place to escape reality as they would call it. To others such as myself who have dwelled even some time in the criminal underworld, it is a haven for fugitives, to obtain information, or even conduct clandestine meetings from society. The best part, even the establishment itself is corrupt, so they wouldn't call the cops. But rather deal with it themselves.

Opening the door, all eyes immediately turned to me to examine me, or rather to ask if I was a cop. On immediate site, they knew I was nothing of the kind. However, a few knew me just by appearance alone. Of who I was and what my reputation meant to them.

"Holy shit..."

"Is that the Black Lightning?"

"When the fuck did he get back into the business?"

"I heard he has a code, that he will only hunt certain criminals."

"I just hope he doesn't mean us."

The conversations continued to the side as I picked the booth farthest away from the main door and closest to the back exit as I took off my mask and placed it on the table. Sighing, I raised my hand to the bartender as he sent over a young woman to my booth, much to her discontent past the flirting men.

"W-What can I get for you sir?" She asked in a nervous tone, as if I was going to hurt her. Which I wouldn't do regardless.

"It's alright, you can relax. I just want a scotch, that's all." I said kindly to the young woman who only looked 18 or a year older. It must have been bad enough for her to work in an area such as this.

"Make it two young lass." A man said sitting across from me. He wore an open faced shirt with a necklace that had a cross laid on his side. He had slicked back hair and brown eyes with a slight fade as he set down a large buster type sword on the floor.

"Mind if I ask who you are." I said as he chuckled with a slight slur in his speech.

"Qrow Branwen, Huntsmen." He responded.

"Never heard of a Huntsmen getting hammered in a shit bar like this." I responded as the girl set down our drinks before Qrow immediately began to chug his glass.

"Didn't realize you had gotten back into the game. You have a reason for doing it, or do you like the thrill." He asked downing the rest of his drink.

"And why should I tell you, I just met you Qrow. How do I not know you aren't an associate of the Schnee Corporation or a friend of Ironwood's?" I asked as he slammed his glass down on the table.

"Listen here kid, I am only going to tell you once. I hate the Schnee's. More than any one man like yourself. And two, Ironwood can go fuck himself. I came to talk, is that too much to ask or should I let my fighting do the talking?" He asked me as I reached for my Gunblade.

"That is enough Uncle, you should really tone down the booze." Yang yelled as she burst into the bar with everyone immediately falling into silence.

"Uncle? So Yang is your.."

"My Niece yes, which is why I approached you kid. If Yang seems to trust a shady man like yourself. So do I, although I am not a fan of that hair." He mentioned.

"Thanks asshole. Took you long enough Yang." I said.

"Well it wasn't a waste, Qrow here has some information for you that you may find appealing." Yang mentioned as I turned my head back to crow.

"Well she is right, we have a new mystery player in town. I can't get a positive ID on the man because I am not sure if he even exists, however, circles and others around have come up with a name that they have heard over and over." Qrow said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"The name is Sephtis." He said as my heart skipped a beat at the name of me hearing it. No, that was impossible. Flyresa put a lance through his throat. There was no way in hell he was still alive unless...no...No god no.

"Kid! You alright? Looks like that name means something to you. You completely zoned out and went as pale as a ghost." Qrow said.

"That name nearly killed my wife, nearly killed me. That name nearly ruined what was left of my life while I was still a Vigilante. I remember Flyresa killing the man. That is what I don't understand about this whole situation." I said wiping away the sweat from my face.

"It's possible that this new character is using it as a moniker. But if that is the case. Then why use that specific name. Unless.." I stopped Yang mid-sentence.

"Unless they are using it to get at me alone. Which means whoever this person is, they have a personal vendetta against me. The only two people I can think of are Winter Schnee, who isn't dumb enough to go after me. Knowing the consequences and Victor Schnee who is now dead. Which leaves no one. Because anyone who could hunt me is dead." I explained.

"I'll look more into this Sephtis, but I don't think I'll get anywhere." He said raising his drink as the glass shattered quickly followed by a gunshot as he held his hand mid-air still staring at it. "That was good scotch. Who the fuck had the balls to shoot my scotch?" Qrow asked as I saw the young man in a long brown coat with short black hair and a recently fired pistol in his left hand.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was aiming for Mr. Rhodes, not you Old man." The man said as Yang quickly equipped her Ember Celica. Sighing, I got up from my seat looking at the boy.

"And are you another one of Yang friends?" I asked.

"Kyran, that is not my friend."

"200 Million, that is what you will be to me: Dead or Alive." He said drawing a second pistol.

"Bounty Hunter." I said aloud drawing my Gunblade as I pushed Qrow out of the way.

"What the fuck kid? This boy shot my scotch." Qrow said.

"He wants me, not either of you. Now let us take this outside." I said to the bounty hunter as he gave a nod of approval as Yang grabbed my wrist.

"Kyran.."

"I'll be fine Yang." I assured her as she let me go before I walked past the terrfied bystanders to the cold exterior of the bar to where my bounty hunter gave a smile.

"Glad you could be so accommodating. Sure you don't want to come in alive?" He commented.

"You're quite the smart-ass aren't you? I never caught your name." I said.

"Since it won't matter, Gabriel Kerrigan." He said as I instantly recognized the name.

"From the Kerrigan Family huh? Was rich boy life not enough for you?" I joked as he holstered his pistols and drew a long sword from under his coat.

"No, your head was enough for me." He finished before charging me as our swords clashed quickly as he rushed with a flurry of attacks, quick enough to keep me on my toes. It went on for some time, with neither of us gaining any ground. It was only when he took his free hand and pulled out the pistol did things change. It was then, did I hear a familiar voice.

"FATHER!" The voice screamed as loud as it could, clouding all of my senses. In that brief moment, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I raised my left arm where his sword clashed with the metal as I struggled against it.

"A metal arm huh? Sneaky little bastard aren't you?" Gabriel scoffed as a concussive blast flew past my head, forcing the Bounty hunter to jump back.

"Get away from him damn it!" Yang screamed as I sighed in brief relief holding my right side, picking myself off the ground, looking behind me briefly to see both Yang and Qrow ready to fight off my rich boy bounty hunter.

"Not about to try my luck with you Ms. Xiao Long." Kerrigan said as he began to run off.

"KERRIGAN! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW!" She screamed as he disappeared into the city streets before I turned to face her. Yang looked down at my waist in terror.

"Is s-something wrong?" I asked her as I lifted my hand off my side seeing blood before looking to notice a fresh bullet wound. Chuckling softly, I gave a small smile.

"Huh, so that's it." I said softly before collapsing on the ground, hearing a barrage of footsteps quickly in pursuit.

All I saw next was darkness, was that what it was like to be dead?


	13. Chapter 13

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 13_

 _4 Days later_

I stepped into the auditorium like classroom to see once more that a substitute had been in the spot of where Kyran would normally teach. He has been gone for 4 days now, and yet no one has really questioned it. Where he went, why he was gone, or what his reason was. He just up and left.

"Hey Emilia, you look worried, you alright there?" Mason asked with a tap on my shoulder as his boyish grin brought a smile to my face.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It's just Mr. Rhodes has been gone for 4 days. I hear even the faculty has been freaking out trying to find him." I said.

"I'm sure the old guy is fine. Besides, he is the Black Lightning Vigilante after all. He probably had to take care of something important." Mason mentioned before stepping into the classroom followed by Liam and Dani as I went to follow them.

"Ms. Lionheart, could you spare a moment young lady." A voice called out as I looked behind seeing Professor Ozpin.

"Sure professor." I said as I followed the man outside the classroom as the hallway was empty for the class time. "Is there something you need to talk about Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask about Mr. Rhodes. Have you heard anything from him recently?" Ozpin asked as I shook my head.

"No sir, he just up and left. I wish I could tell as I am slightly worried myself. I know Mr. Rhodes has been having a rough time with his family but he always manages to make it to class. So he disappeared, I myself have become worried. Something might have happened to him." I explained.

"That is the conclusion I fear I may run into myself Ms. Lionheart. His home is empty, his bank accounts untouched, and the only thing missing from his home is his bike and a very specific outfit of his along with some gear." He said.

"What type of outfit?"

"His Black Lightning Gear." He said.

"You're saying that he may have possibly..."

"Taken up his mask once more yes, but I want this to be a secret for now until we can figure out more. Your team might have an early mission, so be prepared Ms. Emilia. In the meantime, please return to class and if anyone asks what we talked about. Well, I am sure you can figure out something. Have a good day Emilia." Ozpin finished walking off as I was left in the dark on what he meant by an early mission. I kept pondering the thought as I reentered the classroom and took my seat by Mason as the lecture from the substitute went on for some time.

"So..." Mason whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What was so important for Ozpin to pull you out class for?" He questioned.

"About Mr. Rhodes, wondered if I had heard anything from him. I didn't and that was the end of it." I said.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now let's keep focused on class. I'll tell you the whole story in due time when I have it." I said softly.

 _An early mission?_

 _Early Mission to do what exactly?_

 _Elsewhere_

Opening my eyes suddenly to an unfamiliar bedroom, my thoughts began to race quickly and my heart began to panic before I saw the blonde beauty Yang push me back down on the bed.

"Relax, relax you're alive." Yang said softly. I coughed violently as I caught my breath trying to understand what happened.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked with a dry scratchy tone.

"At my apartment, after your little fight with Kerrigan, you passed out. Only it was because Qrow had found out you were poisoned, or at least the bullet was. It quickly traveled through your system and we barely found an antidote in time. You're lucky to be alive Kyran." Yang explained to me as I slowly picked myself off the bed, drenched in my own sweat, I leaned against the wall to regain my strength.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"4 days, whatever that poison was, it worked your body over pretty well. You should take it easy." Yang said.

"4 days, shit. That means Beacon...damn it." I groaned in disappointment.

"It's alright, we will just hope they don't think you took the mask on again." Yang said softly.

"Help me up will you." I said offering my metal hand to the blonde brawler as she lifted me off the bed, my legs weak from my wounds as well as my body. She slung my arm over her shoulder in an effort to keep me on my feet.

"Relax big boy, you are prone to be like this for a while." She said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Kyran, relax..."

"I can't. Not knowing that my daughter's killer is still on the loose out there. I can't just relax. I need a lead to go on. Sitting here isn't going to help me." I snapped back getting my arm off her shoulder as I struggled to keep my footing, just barely. Standing up on my own was a challenge, painful in fact. But I endured it because I had to.

"You were poisoned, and you're weak. Your body nearly gave up on you and its only now recovering. What are you going to do? Fight in that condition? You can barely stand you madman. So if you want to leave, you'll have to get past me." She stated as I gave her a menacing look while stumbling forward before she pushed me lightly as I collapsed on my back.

"FUCK!" I yelled as a wave of pain overwhelmed my body.

"See what I mean?" She said while I picked myself up.

"So what do you propose Yang?" I asked her.

"That I help train you, get you back on your feet. You were out of the game for nearly 15 years." Qrow said from behind Yang as I just now noticed him.

"Training from an old man? What can you teach me that I haven't already learned?" I asked him.

"My niece, Ruby Rose is considered one of the greatest huntresses alive to date. And you're looking at the man who taught her to wield that giant scythe. So I am thinking that maybe I can teach you a few things. Besides, this Sephtis Character, he hasn't made any moves, and I have someone keeping tabs on the name. So when it shows up again, I'll know. And so will you." He explained.

"And my job? My students? What of them?" I asked.

"Well if you are this determined to be the Black Lightning again, you need to get rid of the mentatlity as a teacher and make the one you had years ago. As a Cold-hearted Vigilante who is very effective at his job. When we do that, I'll set you loose. Do we have a deal Kyran?" Qrow asked me as I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, get me up Old man." I asked Qrow as he chuckled before lifting me to my feet as he jabbed a needle into my neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled.

"It'll help your body recover from the poison. It'll cycle out whatever else remains of the drug." He said.

"You could of warned me."

"Then it wouldn't be any fun."

"Ha, ha...jackass."I scowled.

"Oh please, this is me being nice." Qrow said.

 _Across the Street._

The phone broke the silence in the small apartment as I looked away from the Black Lightning to answer it, a voice crackled on the other end before it cleared up.

"Do you have eyes on him?" The man asked.

"I do, and you do realize he is my friend?" I said.

"You do realize that you are part of the Ravens right?" He countered.

"I know, and you paid me for a job. I'll make sure it gets done." I said softly.

"It's funny how quickly one's ideals can betray friendship, don't worry assassin. I'll make sure you are well compensated for your troubles Asuka." He said as I hung up the phone on him throwing it on the table in anger. He wasn't wrong about one thing, my affiliation to the Ravens, while kept secret from Kyran for a few years now. Had its priority, if they wanted someone dead. It would happen. And if I refused to do it, someone else would take my place. And our client, he wanted him dead more than any one man and had good reason.

Kyran, I'm so sorry. I hope that in some way you'll be able to forgive me. But, I don't think it'll happen.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 14_

 _2 months later_

It's been over two months, two months since Mr. Rhodes left suddenly to wherever he is. I understand that his daughter died and that he needs time to grieve but to leave without saying a word. This, isn't him. This is not him at all. It really pushed me towards that he really did decide to go back to his old ways. That Kyran is the Vigilante once more.

"Hey Emilia." I felt a light punch in my shoulder as I looked seeing Mason with that familiar boyish smile of his as I noticed the drifting in class. "Still thinking about our old teacher aren't you?" He asked as I sighed.

"Can I not? He was almost like a parent. I feel bad." I mentioned as he patted me on my head.

"I understand." He sympathized before taking his hand off my head shuffling nervously in place. "Hey Emilia, I got a question for you...if you don't mind?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"What? Are you nervous about something?" I asked him.

"No, no not that at all. You see, there is this dance coming up here in the next couple weeks, the mid-semester dance and Dani and Liam are going together so, I mean if you don't mind. I need a date to go and well, I wasn't sure if you had one. So..." He trailed off as I gave a slight confused look.

"I am sorry, I may be in the slight crazy department sometimes, but if I am reading this right, you're asking me to the dance right?" I broke it down as he looked away embarrassed.

"Yes Emilia I am." He said as I just laughed at his reaction. "I'm sorry I asked as I stopped suddenly at his response.

"I didn't say no Mason." I flirted slightly as a knock at the door interrupted our conversation. I quickly to the dorm door, opening it to Professor Ozpin, a tall man in a white coat and two Altas Specialists.

"Can I help you professor?" I asked as he looked down to me.

"Yes Ms. Lionheart, I need you to come with me, we have an important matter to discuss." Ozpin stated.

"And what about me Professor?" Mason asked from behind as both Ozpin and the tall man gave him a brief look.

"There is no need for your presence Mason, your team leader will brief you later on your assignment once she is given the details." Ozpin said as I looked back at Mason.

"I'll be back soon Mason." I said with a smile as I left the dorm room before I was escorted down the hall to the main elevator under heavy guard. From what or rather who I should ask before my mind quickly came to the only conclusion that made sense to me. My former mentor disappeared, a man who was at one time the most famous vigilante of his time. His daughter was murdered so now, he takes his identity once more. That would be the most logical to me anyway. However, after we all somehow managed to fit into the elevator, we quickly traveled many floors past what seemed the legal limit in terms of building height before the door opened to a open room with rotating cogs above us as we all exited and spread out. Ozpin walked past me with the man in the coat to the large desk near the open window.

"Ms. Lionheart, I want to ask you one question before we start, is that alright?" The man in the coat asked.

"Sure, I guess." I responded with a nervous tone.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I-No, no I do not." I said.

"That is General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military Command." Ozpin pointed out as they waited for a reaction from me.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked them as Ironwood sighed at my ignorance.

"Aside from my point, do you know why?" James asked.

"It is about Mr. Rhodes isn't it?" I said.

"Perceptive one aren't you?" He said impressed.

"No, not really, my teacher disappeared, you escort under military guard to this office. I'd say just dumbfound obvious more so." I pointed out.

"Which is why we have one real question for you Ms. Lionheart. Do you have any idea where he could of gone?" Ozpin asked me as I nodded my head.

"No sir, he may have been my mentor for some time, but I don't have any idea where he could be or he would be with. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." I apologized.

"Which brings us to our second point Emilia." Ironwood stopped me. "Since you are one of the very few pupils he had personally trained with, it makes you qualified for one thing. To track him down and bring him in." Ironwood proposed.

"Track him down? Aren't there more qualified people to do this?" I said.

"But he trusts you, knows you wouldn't go as far as you did to take him down. Which is why we are sending you and your team. If you do take him down, Team Emerald will be internationally recognized for taking down the Black Lightning, the most feared Vigilante in recent history." James offered.

"His daughter died not too long ago. Maybe, just maybe he is looking for answers the authorities couldn't. Have you thought of that General?" I snapped back.

"Watch your tone girl. Be that as it may. He broke an agreement that he wouldn't take the moniker once more and it was that breaking that forced my hand. You can either do this, or I'll send someone else who may not be as kind as you. Now make your choice Emilia." He demanded.

"Fine, I'll do it you bastard." I growled at him as James was starting to get pissed.

"Ironwood, a moment if you may." Ozpin said as he left for the elevator past me as he left me and Ozpin alone.

"Why do you insist on antagonizing him?" Ozpin asked.

"He is a blind man who is only looking for fame. He doesn't understand a need for personal justice. Plus, he just seems like an ass to begin with." I explained.

"I see, are you willing to do what is necessary if it comes to it?" Ozpin questioned.

"You mean kill? I don't know, I'll see when it comes to it." I said.

"Very well Emilia, I would brief your team on the subject, but...before you are given temporary leave from the Academy, please enjoy the dance. It may be the last time you will be able to enjoy your innocence properly before you are set loose on the world." Ozpin said softly.

"Yes sir, but..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise me one thing." I said.

"And that is?"

"When he is brought in, that he'll be given a fair trial and a chance to explain himself. He must have had his reasons for why he became a vigilante again." I said.

"I'll make sure of it Emilia."

"Thank you sir, have a good day." I said before leaving.

 _If only he'll come in...which I doubt personally. It may come down to the only logical choice that he himself will present. To kill him..._


	15. Chapter 15

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 15_

The thunder cracked with a menacing roar as I opened my eyes from behind my mask. Observing the small stone arena surrounded by ancient pillars that dated before the Great War. Standing up slowly, I reached for my blade underneath my jacket and drew it quickly. The faded steel quickly glinted in the remaining sunlight before the dark clouds took over the small area. I held the sword tight waiting for my opponent to strike from the shadows wherever he stood. I stepped forward softly, hearing the gravel crush beneath my feet in such visceral detail. Scanning the surrounding woods for any sudden and quick changes. Yet it was far too quiet for me.

Then, a change. A quiet creaking of metal in the distance from behind as I swung my sword behind me in an angled vertical arc as a loud bang echoed shortly after I heard the sound as my blade quickly collided with a bullet as I knocked it quickly aside. A pair of running feet soon followed as I saw the perpetrator who was Qrow himself who raised his massive buster blade above his head jumping from above as I raised my Gunblade to block his sword as our initial strike turned into a flurry of offense and defense with neither of us gaining any advantage over the other. However, Qrow found a small break in my defense and brought his blade against my cheek as a spatter of blood erupted across my face before I jumped back, taking a quickly tactical retreat running to one of the pillars as Qrow chased me. I took a small jump, using my momentum to run up the pillar as he slammed his sword into the pillar as I took a back flip behind him, raising my Gunblade to the back of his neck.

"I win Qrow." I said softly to my attacker as he laughed, turning around with a goofy smile on his face.

"So you do boy. Can you remove that blade from my neck then?" He asked as I lowered my Gunblade, sheathing it at my side as Qrow laughed with a drunk attitude and a strong smell of whiskey on his breath.

"I've passed your test haven't I?" I asked the man.

"Oh sure, sure you did. I've got news for you kid though. Good and Bad, which did you want to hear first?" He threw the question my way as I removed my mask and rubbed the running blood from my wound away.

"Bad, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Ironwood was not very happy about the fact that you're the Vigilante again. So he has sent someone after you. Although I don't know who." He mentioned.

"Figured he would do it sometime. And the good news?"

"I have some movement on Sephtis, but you won't like the location where." Qrow said.

"It's better to tell me so I have time to prepare for it. Now where?" I demanded.

"Back at Beacon Academy. Whoever this guy is, he is baiting you. Just remember that." He said.

"I know, I'll be careful Qrow. And, did you find anything on Flyresa?"

"No, your wife is quite the little fox. I can't find even a trace of the little lady." Qrow said.

"That's fine. I just wanted to know if she was safe or not." I said.

"I'll still look for you kid. Just get to Beacon, I'm sure you'll find the answers you are looking for there." Qrow said as the rain began to fall quickly onto us both as the drunk rubbed his hair back sighing in content.

"Aren't you ever going to cut that hair?" He asked.

"No need, I like it." I joked at him.

"Uh-huh, sure you do, you look like my niece with black hair." He responded.

"Your niece is cute you know?" I said.

"Yea, and your face will be after I had at with this sword. Now get going jackass, don't keep our mystery guest waiting for us now you here?" Qrow said as I placed back the mask on my face with a cocky smile.

"Got it old man." I said.

 _Team Emerald Dorm Room_

 _Night of the Dance_

"Damn it." I said to myself looking at the short red dress as the skirt to it stopped just above knee level as I wore heels for the first time in years. I never liked the damn things in the first place.

"What's wrong Emilia?" Dani asked exiting the bathroom in a long white dress that covered one leg while exposing some of the other. Her pale shoulders exposed for the world to see. She was beautiful.

"Do I look alright to you? I just want to impress Mason and I am not sure I picked the right dress is all." I said nervously as she came over to me as we both looked in the mirror with her standing behind me.

"You want to know what I think?" She said.

"What is that?"

"I think you look absolutely lovely, you just need to have some confidence in yourself. Boys dig confidence, just like we do. Except we have the advantage of beauty. So tonight, when you see Mason and you dance with him. Play a little hard to get, I am sure he won't mind. Besides, tonight is for you and you alone. Don't forget that team leader, besides we have a very tough assignment coming up. It's best to try and bag Mason before then." She explained.

"Bag Mason? What do you mean?" I asked as she laughed.

"Don't worry about that Emilia, just try and have a good time. Can you do that for me?" She asked me.

"Yea, I think I can." I mentioned with a small as she embraced me.

"That's my team leader, now get ready for the dance. Your date it waiting." Dani said letting go and patting me on the back as I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"I really do got this." I said to myself.

 _Outside Beacon Academy_

"Do you think he will show up?" I asked the man in the hood. He kept his face hidden with a metallic theater mask that had a permanent smile and menacing eyes.

"He will Asuka, be patient now. Do remember what is at stake for you." He said with a hidden voice modulator.

"He is my friend, do you understand what this means right?" I said.

"Are you denying the contract? If that is the case, then I can certainly find someone more willing and your sister will become the next subject." He threatened.

"Shut up! Leave my sister out of this! She has nothing to do with your damn contract!" I yelled back.

"Then kill him, and we won't have any problems now will we Asuka? I am sure you can burden the guilt of a widowed wife on your consciousness. Now go child, I have preparations to make." The man in the mask said as I gripped my fist tightly before accepting defeat.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go kill the Black Lightning, I'll be watching from a certain view point, I'll be able to see it all." The man said with a light cackle.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Lion of Vale_

 _Chapter 16_

 _Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin exited the door leaving the elevator to his wide open office, the last of the evening light dipping down into the horizon as the sky was painted with a beautiful pink. The quiet only slightly broken by the clicking of the cogs on the tower above. Ozpin quietly stepped his way to the large desk sitting by a large curved window overlooking the entire campus from above. He had only made it halfway before a notification appeared mid-air showing a General James Ironwood calling. Of course, it would be only about one thing on his mind.

He pressed a button on his desk as James' face appeared in the empty space in front of his desk with a rather disappointed look on his face. "Ozpin, glad to see you well." He said with honesty.

"No need for the formalities James, I know what this is about." Ozpin said.

"Then you understand why I am calling?"

"Explain it to me, if you don't mind." Ozpin responded sitting at his desk.

"I am calling to ensure your cooperation in our efforts to capture the Vigilante Black Lightning."

"He does have a name you know?" Ozpin asked.

"Kyran understood the terms of his agreement when they were made. That he would never take the black up once more. In exchange, he would be allowed freedom and to teach at the academy." James explained.

"His daughter was murdered and no one has made any official attempts to solve it or find the killer. He just wants justice, can you really blame him?" Ozpin proposed.

"In some way I can, but it matters not."

"No you can't James, I'll help you. But don't claim to understand a man's pain for having to bury his own daughter. You can't even imagine."

"Thank you Ozpin, have a wonderful night, and do please enjoy the dance." Ironwood finished before the call ended soon after and Ozpin was left with nothing but the cogs turning. He took a sip of his coffee before letting out a small chuckle.

"You can come down from there now you know?" He said towards the ceiling as I dropped down onto the floor below, rolling upon impact as I stopped just short in the middle. Looking up at Ozpin. "So it seems you have started to get back into the way of things." Ozpin commented on my form as I stood up and walked to his desk with a small smile.

"It seems I still have friends I can trust. Thank you Ozpin." I said before he shook his hand at me.

"I am putting a lot at risk to help you Kyran, I hope you know that." He pointed out.

"I know, and I appreciate all you have done." I thanked him.

"Then why would you come here of all places?" He asked.

"I was given a lead by a contact of mine that someone related to my daughter's killer may be here. I intend to find out, if you don't mind that is."

"You're funny, but I can only do so much to lighten security. You will have to go through them. So try not kill anyone while you are here." Ozpin said.

"I won't, I just want to confirm my suspicions is all." I said walking away before stopping mid-stride. "Can you do me a favor please, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"What is that?"

"My wife Flyresa, she realized this would be the result after Karina died. So do me a favor, see if you can't find her. She is somewhere, I just don't know where." I requested.

"Yea, I can do it. Now go before someone here decides to get a bit curious." Ozpin finished as I went for the elevator, walking inside and pressing the 3rd floor button. The elevator quickly closed as the car quickly traveled downwards as I adjusted my left glove before the door opened to two soldiers holding rifles as they looked in seeing me with a smile.

"Evening boys." I said casually before punching one in the face and quickly grabbing the other into a headlock as he struggled silently as he quickly fell into a deep sleep. "There there, just go enjoy a nice nap." I said dragging them both into the elevator as I sent it off again. Running silently among the shadows, I heard the faint sound of what was ball music. Right, the Beacon Ball was tonight for all the students. I just hope they are enjoying themselves, especially you Emilia. I just hope you got yourself a date. Turning the corner of the hall, I see a small balcony with lights and sounds coming from below. With caution and swiftness, I made my way over to the overhang where below was a plethora of students in suits and dresses, couples dancing the night away, completely unaware of what the time had in store.

A brief look to my left caught the attention of a tall individual wearing a metallic theater mask that covered his face. He had some grey hair exposed on the sides of the mask as he wore a freshly pressed snow white suit with a red tie. He turned to look at me with the eyes of the mask shown with dark amber. Something wasn't right about this man, I drew my Gunblade slowly to avoid unnecessary sound. The man gave a small chuckle under his breath, his voice slightly disguised.

"No need to get so hostile young child. I am only enjoying the show." He said.

"And what show is that?" I asked before I felt a cold sensation on my neck as I lowered my blade and stance, only now noticing the hidden figure behind me with a knife to my neck.

"The one where I mean to tell you, I know you are looking for Sephtis." The man said.

"What do you know about it? The better question is, how do you know about it?" I demanded.

"Because I am Sephtis young boy. I am the one you are looking for Mr. Rhodes." Sehptis said as I grit my teeth in every attempt not to attack.

"Then tell me, why. Why did you kill Karina?" I questioned.

"Oh, I didn't kill her, at least myself. But if you are curious, I did order the hit. But if you survive this little encounter, this will not be the last encounter. As I have a little game for you, as we have unfinished business to attend to." He said softly.

"Who the fuck are you? Tell me now!" I yelled with only the music barely muting my voice.

"I'll leave that as a surprise Black Lightning." He teased as I gripped my blade while my inner demon took over, my hair falling prey to the snow. I let out a soft cackle before taking the knife against my throat with my left hand and ripping it away to the side.

"You aren't getting away!" I screamed, ready to charge this mystery man as my coat was grabbed from behind while being thrown to the ground as a hooded figure raised a sword to strike me down. I lifted my metal arm as the sword collided with it, tearing the fabric of the coat and sparks flying from the impact. I swung my blade at his feet as the assassin jumped back while I picked my body off the ground only in time to block another strike from the enemy's sword. The music in the background stopping entirely as voices murmured in concern over our brawl they couldn't see. My assassin threw a heavy punch from my right side as I collapsed over the balcony railing right onto the wooden dance floor, the floor cracking beneath me. Lifting my body off the ground only to be kicked into a nearby table as it snapped in half with me dragging my sword on the ground. I looked up seeing the horrified faces of the students who were only here to enjoy a dance. However, one of them in particular caught my eye. A short student with white hair and amber eyes. It was my former pupil: Emilia Lionheart.

"Kyran!? What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked in confusion as my assassin quickly charged me.

"Get back!" I screamed in response as his sword clashed with my metal arm once more as I quickly parried with my gunblade knocking the hooded figure back. Running to close the distance between, our clash quickly lead to a multitude of blows blocked by each other with no gain in either one's defense and no break in the offense. Just an endless bout of strikes going nowhere.

 _Who the hell was this person? They were quiet enough to catch me off guard, strong enough to kick me over 30 feet and skilled enough for this. I don't know of anyone alive who would hire such an assassin this good._

"Come back, it seems Mr. Lightning doesn't want to go down easy." The man above called as my assassin jumped back from my attacks and jumped back to the balcony effortlessly. "Don't worry Mr. Rhodes, I am not finished with you." He finished as they walked back into shadows before the clambering of boots quickly came to a halt as I saw at least seven soldiers surrounding me with rifles at the ready.

"Kyran Rhodes, drop your weapons and surrender now! This is your only warning!" One of them yelled as I gave a small smile.

"Can't do that boys, sorry." I said aloud before throwing down a small golf ball sized bomb as a area of smoke quickly engulfed the area as the rifles let loose to where I was standing. The smoke quickly dissipated as I was shown to no longer be at that spot.

"DAMN IT! Search the area, he couldn't of gotten far. Now go!" Ironwood screamed as I smiled silently from the rafters above.

 _You won't have any luck Ironwood. Now to report this to Qrow, maybe just by pure luck. He will have something. However, the question I keep asking is who is he. Who is Septhis?_


End file.
